


CrushingOn Stupid Smut

by CrushingOnSans



Series: COSOS Stuff [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/pseuds/CrushingOnSans
Summary: I gave in and decided to give this whole smut-writing thing a try. Come jump into the sin bin with me, yay!





	1. Fucking Hilarious

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, I'm aware that this is not how it works. Don't judge me, man.  
> Seriously this is shit. But it's _funny_ shit, so maybe you'll like it anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're going to have sex, you might as well do it with someone who makes you laugh.
> 
> Of course I'm gonna start with my OTP

Sans had lived in the same house for almost 10 years. He and Papyrus had moved in not long after Sans had managed to get a second job and they’d just kind of never left. Because of this, Sans knew the whole house better than just about anywhere else. He knew all the creaky floorboards, all the pipes that had burst over the years, and he knew exactly how you had to put in the key to get the front door to open.

See, the lock on their front door, even being as obsolete as it probably was in a small, quiet town like Snowdin, was what Papyrus called “extra safe”. Sans preferred to call it extra shitty, however, because the damn thing just  _ would not _ unlock unless you put the key in in  _ exactly  _ the right way.

Of course, Sans had lived in this house for a decade. He more or less had mastered the task by now. 

It just got a little bit more  _ difficult _ with Red’s arms wrapped around him from behind, with the larger skeleton  _ apparently _ trying to eat him alive.

Sans’s breath hitched as his alternate hit a particularly sensitive spot on the back of his neck, and he swore under his breath, reaching back and brushing against Red’s hip with a shaking hand before regaining his self-control.

“We are still in public, stop doing that!” he managed to gasp out, pulling away slightly. The vibrations from Red’s amused chuckle ran through him, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Well hurry up and do something about that before I lose my patience,” Red murmured, pulling himself flush with Sans’s back. 

Sans finally managed to get the lock clicked open, and he practically dived inside, dragging Red behind him and slamming the door closed. “Sometimes I can’t tell if you’re terrifying or just hot as all hell,” Sans quipped, pulling away for a moment to catch his breath and hang up his keys. 

When he turned back, he was treated to the sight of Red stripping off his coat and tossing it across the room, not seeming to care where it landed as he started to advance on the other. The look on the other’s face had him backing up until his back ran into the wall, and Red planted his hands on either side of Sans’s head and leaned in close, their faces inches apart.

“That’s my whole appeal, sweetheart,” Red said, winking.

“What appeal are we talking about here, because I don’t think--”

Sans was cut off very suddenly as Red pressed their mouths together, closing his eyes tightly. Sans groaned slightly, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and trying to pull him closer. The weight of his tongue forming in his mouth reminded him of how much better it could be, and he licked at Red’s teeth. Red immediately allowed him access, dropping his hands from their place on the wall to settle on the tops of Sans’s hipbones. Their tongues pressed together, battling for dominance, and Sans groaned again, arching his body up into Red’s. 

They broke apart for a moment to gasp for air they didn’t really need, foreheads pressed together and eyes still tightly shut. 

“Fucking stars, Red,” Sans panted. “I knew you had a mouth on you, but I don’t think I’ve ever liked it quite this much.”

Red snorted, and Sans opened his eyes to see the other looking at him with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. 

“Oh yeah? You should see what else this mouth can do,” Red murmured lowly, and Sans suppressed a shiver at the tone.

“Does it tell shitty jokes? Because I’ve definitely already had a  _ taste _ of that and it’s only kind of a turn-on,” Sans said, grinning.

Red rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he reached up to push Sans’s jacket off of his shoulders. Sans let it drop, then he was on him again, licking back into Red’s mouth as he pushed him backwards, the way they were tangled together making it increasingly difficult to walk.

Red’s knees hit the couch, and Sans immediately pushed him down. Red went wide-eyed as he landed on his ass, not having realized how far they had gone. He surprise quickly morphed back into lust as Sans stripped off his shirt in front of him.

Upon noticing his expression, Sans grinned, putting both hands behind his head and letting his eyes fall to half-mast, striking a pose. “See somethin’ you like, Edgelord?”

“ _ Fuck _ yeah,” Red breathed, unabashedly raking his eyes up and down the other’s form. 

Sans blushed slightly, then stepped forward before climbing into Red’s lap, straddling him and pressing him back into the cushions. He leaned forward to start kissing him again, but Red raised a hand, pressing it to his sternum to stop him. 

“Safe word?” he asked, cocking a brow.

Sans winked, “Harder,” he said, as seriously as he could manage.

Red burst into laughter, and Sans couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Red calmed himself as best he could, then took hold of Sans’s chin and planted a chaste kiss to his teeth. “I’m going to fuck all of this sass out of you,” he promised, still chuckling lightly.

“I certainly hope you have all night then.”

Red laughed again, then sobered and said, “Seriously, though. Safe word?”

Sans smiled softly. “Butterflies. Yours?”

Red groaned loudly. “Fuck, I thought Blue was supposed to be the cute one.”

“That’s a really long safe word, are you sure you--” Sans was cut off by Red kissing him again, more roughly this time, tongue swiping at the corner of his mouth for a split second before he pulled away. “Pomegranate,” he said, then he was pulling off his own shirt before wrapping his arms back around Sans and drawing him into another kiss.

Sans seemed to be pressing himself as close to the other as he physically could, curling his fingers into the spaces between Red’s ribs and grinding his hips down into the other’s lap. He could feel Red grinning against his teeth, and suddenly he was stroking up Sans’s spine gently, coming dangerously close to his soul before going back down. 

Red pulled back slightly to trail kisses along Sans’s face and down his neck. Sans tipped his head back to give the other more access, letting his eyes fall closed. He was startled into opening them when he felt Red’s fangs dig into his clavicle, drawing out a yelp and causing him to grind down more sharply. “F-fuck, Red…” he panted, gripping onto his ribs so hard he heard them creak. He felt the other growl, and he shivered, feeling magic starting to pool in his pelvis. 

Sans pulled back, chest heaving. “We--we should probably not do this on the couch, right?”

Red nodded, and Sans reached forward, gripping onto the other’s humeri, and took a shortcut to his room.

“Snazzy magic trick,” Red said as Sans leaned forward and kissed him again, hands roaming across the larger’s ribcage.

Sans pulled back and winked. “Yeah, I can also make a dick appear out of thin air, wanna see?”

Red snorted. “You’ve got some pretty big dreams if you think you’re gonna be the one with the dick.”

“It’s more of an average dream, at least for our height. Wouldn’t want you to get your hopes up.”

Red pushed Sans back onto the bed and stood as the smaller arched his back to work his pants off and drop them on the floor.

Red looked down at Sans, naked and breathing hard, with his blue magic swirling around at the front of his pelvis, unformed as of yet. His eyes trailed along the perfectly white and unmarked bones of the other, and he felt his magic form into something useful. He looked up at Sans’s face, finally noticing the grin on the other’s face. Sans stretched his arms above his head and gripped onto the sheets, effectively putting every inch of himself on display. 

Smug bastard.

Red hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and started swaying his hips back and forth, humming some sort of cheesy stripper music he half-remembered from UnderLust. He finished by swinging the clothing around over his head before tossing them at his now-laughing alternate.

Sans sat up and tossed the shorts away, the affection in his gaze shifting to barely-repressed lust as he reached out and grabbed Red around the waist, pulling him closer. 

Red pushed Sans to lay back down, crawling onto the bed to loom over him. They pressed their teeth together again, then Red shifted to kiss along Sans’s jaw before tracing a trail along the side of his neck with his tongue. Sans gasped and ground his hips up into the other.

Red’s breathing hitched, pressing his tongue into the other’s mouth as he felt a growl working its way up through his chest.

Sans moaned into the kiss, starting up a steady rhythm with his grinding as he let his hands trail over Red’s ribs and spine. He felt the hard press of the other’s formed magic against his harder bone, and as they continued, he felt his magic forming, and he let out a bellish moan at the heady sensation of Red pressed against him so intimately, wanting more.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Red asked, the grin apparent in his voice as he pulled their face apart and reached down to grip onto Sans’s hips, effectively keeping him from getting any friction. 

“Red...please…” he gasped, reaching back up to hold tightly to the sheets again. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying again to buck his hips, to no avail. “Please, I..I need….”

Red chuckled and kissed the bottom of Sans’s jaw softly before trailing kisses and licks down along Sans’s sternum and along the more sensitive of his ribs. He licked a solid stripe up the front of his spine, nipping lightly near the bottom of his ribs and causing Sans to moan aloud again.

Red ran his hands along the insides of Sans’s femurs, pulling them apart gently and pushing himself off the bed to kneel between them. He looked across the other, taking in the sight of him splayed out in front of him, blue-faced and panting. 

Then he grinned widely and let his tongue curl out of his mouth, trailing along his teeth in a display that made Sans clap his hands over his eyes and groan loudly. Red chuckled, then leaned forward, licking a solid stripe up the center of the soft blue mound in front of him. He moaned at the taste, running his hands along the perfectly white bone on either side of his head before leaning forward and swirling his tongue around the outer part of the summoned genitalia.

Sand arched at the attentions, causing Red’s tongue to hit him farther that intended, swiping at the sensitive nub at the top and nearly making Sans scream aloud. 

Red grinned wider at that, leaning forward to trail circles around that spot, eyes on the other’s still-covered face as the room filled with the sounds of Sans losing control. Red continued his attentions, bringing one hand away from a femur to gently press a finger into Sans’s cyan magic. Sans arched again, gasping, as Red pumped him for a moment before adding another finger and scissoring them.

Finally, Sans managed to prop himself up on his elbows, reaching forward and grabbing the back of Red’s head, pressing him in farther for a moment before shifting his grip down and tugging him up for a kiss. The taste of their combined magic had him moaning again, and he broke away with a gasp, just staring into the other’s crimson eyelights for a few moments. Stars, he was gorgeous. Sans let his eyes blink closed for just a moment, and when he opened them, they were burning. 

“Fuck me, Red. Please, fuck me until I can’t fuckin’ stand,” he managed to gasp out, and Red’s eyes narrowed into predatory slits before he knelt between Sans’s spread legs, leaning forward to loom over him again, planting one hand next to his head as he reached down and grabbed onto himself, guiding it to Sans’s soaked entrance.

Sans groaned and wrapped his arms around Red’s neck, lifting his hips to make it easier as Red swirled the head around his clit for a moment before finally bucking forward, pulling back slightly before repeating the motion, moving in a bit at a time with each thrust until he was fully seated. 

They both took a moment to get used to the sensation, breathing heavily. Sans looked down, eyes half-lidded, at the place where they were joined, Red’s magic making his own translucent blue look purple. Sans raised his eyes to meet Red’s grinning largely at the expression on the other’s face.

“Wow, I am so fucked, aren’t I?”

Red snorted, leaning forward and planting his hands on either side of Sans. “Sweetheart, I’m trying to have sex here.”

“Oh, is that what this is?” Sans asked, shifting his hips slightly and causing them both to gasp. “It d-doesn’t seem like you’re trying very  _ haaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH! _ ”

Red had pumped his hand down his spine in the same moment that he pulled out and thrust back in, hard, hitting a spot that made Sans see stars and left him gasping.

“Are you going to stop now?” Red asked smugly, watching as Sans tried to catch his breath.

After a moment, Sans got himself together enough to reply. “If I don’t, will you do that again?”

Red just snorted, then he looped his arms around Sans’s back lifting him so that his legs were wrapped around his waist. This changed the angle at which he filled him, and Sans was panting again, wrapping his arms around Red’s ribcage and grabbing onto anything he could find for purchase. Red tipped his head back and kissed the bottom of Sans’s jaw, who’s blue face made him grin. 

Sans looked down, and he kissed Red directly on the mouth, tongues tangling together as Red grabbed ahold of the other’s pelvis and began to pull out slowly, lifting the Sans’s hips at the same time that he pulled back. When he had almost completely pulled out, he began moving back in again, just as slowly. He groaned lowly as he felt Sans clench around him, probably in an attempt to get him to move faster. 

He pulled his head back and he started to pull out again, and Sans’s moans filled the room. “P-please Red, please stop teasing--” he gasped as Red picked up the pace slightly, but it was still nowhere near enough. 

“I don’t know, Sans, I’m kind of-hah-enjoying your expressions like this,” Red said, as evenly as he could. 

Sans buried his face in Red’s neck, his cries growing more and more pained. Red could feel his smoother teeth attempting to bury themselves into his cervical vertebrae, and Red growled deeply, pulling away and glaring down at the smaller. “Did you just fucking bite me?”

Sans was breathing hard, but he still attempted to wink, mouth twitching open in a silent moan before he regained his hold on himself. “I sure-hah-sure did, Red,” he panted for a moment before continuing, “What are you gonna do-hm-what are you gonna do about it?”

Red growled again before slamming the other down onto the bed and trapping his arms above his head. “What do you think I should do about it, huh, asshole?”

Sans grinned up at him with, in Red’s opinion, far too much clarity. “Fucking  _ wreck _ me,” he gasped out, arching up to pull Red into a kiss. 

Red groaned into the other’s exploring tongue, then pulled out slowly again before slamming again, causing Sans’s mouth to drop open and let out a  _ very _ interesting noise. Red decided he needed to hear more of that, and he pulled back faster before slamming in again just as hard. 

Sans rolled his hips up into the thrusts, crying out as Red hit the same spot over and over again, not putting much of a struggle up to get his hands free. Being at Red’s mercy, being pinned down and  _ fucked _ until he couldn’t walk…

Sans moaned loudly as the spot was hit again, arching up to press their bodies together. Red started moving faster, causing Sans’s eyes to roll back in his head and his mouth to stay open, unguarded noises spilling out as he felt something coiling in the area just above his pelvis. 

“R-red! Red, Red please, Red!” Sans was babbling, not quite sure what he was begging for, but knowing exactly  _ who _ as he repeated his name over and over like a mantra. 

Red groaned at the sound of the other begging, and felt his release approaching as he picked up the pace again. He released one of Sans’s hands, reaching down to rub messy circles over the other’s clit as he felt it build inside him. 

Sans screamed in completion and gripped onto Red’s ribs with his free hand as he threw his head back. The feeling of his walls pulsing and clenching around him had Red following him quickly, swearing under his breath as he emptied himself inside the other. 

Once it was over, he found himself collapsing forward onto the other, panting heavily and trying to regain his grip on reality. He felt Sans pull his other hand free and wrap them both around his neck, pulling their bodies tight against one another. 

“F-fuck, Red,” Sans sighed, letting his eyes fall closed. Red hummed softly, leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on Sans’s teeth. They just lay there for a moment, taking in the afterglow, wrapped around each other and silence filling the room. 

After a couple of minutes, Sans propped himself up on his elbows, causing Red to straighten up slightly. “There’s just one problem,” Sans said, still breathing more heavily than normal.

Red cocked a brow, looking at him. “Like what?” he asked curiously.

In answer, Sans wrapped his legs around Red’s waist and pulling him closer. “I thought I wasn’t going to be able to use these,” he murmured, and Red grinned down at him before planting another kiss on his mouth. 

“You are so fucked,” he said, and the sound of Sans’s breathless laughter rang out through the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck"  
> ~Message approved by the society of Crush Uses Way Too Many Adverbs


	2. Losing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has control...
> 
> For like, five seconds, anyway.

“Hey, Red?”

Red jumped slightly, looking down at his alternate. Blue was currently curled up next to him on his bed, ‘resting his eyes’ after a long day of training. He’d grown to love these little moments, which had definitely increased in their frequency since he and the other had started dating. “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I want to have sex with you.”

Red looked over at the smaller skeleton, shocked. “I...uh...I dunno, Blue…”

Blue looked hurt. “Dont you..don’t you want to try it? I mean, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, but…” he blushed and rolled over, curling into Red’s side. “I want to try it.”

Red turned so that he loomed over the smaller skeleton, smiling down at him before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to his teeth. “Of course I want to try it, Blue, but you’ve never done this before, have you? I don’t want to--

Suddenly, their positions were switched, and Blue was pressing down on Red’s shoulders hard, effectively pinning him to the bed. 

“Red,” he murmured in a voice that Red had never even imagined coming out of the smaller skeleton’s mouth. “I’m not a child. Stop treating me like glass and just  _ fuck _ me already.”

Red swallowed, then cocked a brow cheekily. “Okay, Mr. Experienced, why don’t you show me how it’s done?”

Blue frowned, then he pushed himself up to stand, dusting himself off and folding his arms. Red stared up at him, somewhat confused, propping himself up on his elbows and hoping very hard that Blue wasn’t about to just walk away. 

With a smirk growing across his face, Blue unfolded his arms and reached for the back of his bandanna, untying the knot with practiced hands and letting the blue cloth flutter to the floor. A finger at a time, he removed his gloves before tossing them aside. As he reached back and began unclasping his battle body, Red sat up fully, watching him with curious, hungry eyes. 

Blue carefully set his battle body aside before lifting one foot and placing it on the edge of the bed between Red’s spread knees and beginning to undo the laces. When he had finished with the first boot, he replaced it with the other, untying it quickly before removing them both. 

Red reached for his hips, but he smacked the hands away. “I thought you wanted me to  _ show _ you, Red. That means no touching.”

Red growled, but removed his hands, devouring the sight of the skeleton in front of him. 

Blue grinned brightly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt for a moment before beginning to lift it, slowly exposing his spine, then each individual rib, to Red’s tortured gaze. 

He tossed the shirt aside and hooked one thumb into the waistband of his pants, simultaneously tracing the fingers of the other hand down his own sternum, eliciting a choked-off groan from Red. He had his fingers curled into the sheets beside him so hard, there were likely to be holes left behind

“What’s wrong, Red?” Blue asked innocently, sticking out his blue tongue and running it across his teeth before continuing. “I certainly hope you’ll be able to control yourself, or I might have to tie you up!”

Red looked up at the ceiling for a moment, letting out a shaky breath and silently thanking any and every higher power that might exist in the multiverse that he had found himself to be in this situation. 

Blue turned around, bracing one hand against the wall as he wiggled out of his pants, smirking to himself at the low whine he could hear coming from the direction of the bed. He kicked the pants off to one side, turning around and grinning again. 

“Remember, no touching,” he said, then he crossed the room to stand in front of Red, taking in the sight of the crimson blush across his cheeks, his hazy eyelights shaped vaguely into hearts. Blue leaned over, putting his face within inches of Red’s, then reached out and slipped his arms into Red’s coat sleeves, pushing it off of his shoulders. He held onto the well-worn leather jacket as he straightened back up, all too aware of Red’s eyes on him as he regarded the clothing, idly rubbing the fur between his fingers. 

Then he looked up, into Red’s eyelights, and swung the coat around his shoulders, slipping his arms through the sleeves and sticking his hands in the pockets. “What do you think?”

Red growled again, and Blue felt a blush creeping across his face as he winked. “Maybe I should walk around like this all the--”

Red was suddenly on his feet, crossing to Blue in a few strides and pushing him back until he slammed into the wall, kissing the smaller roughly and swiping his tongue over his teeth until Blue managed to break away, gasping. 

“I thought I said no touching!” he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes in a mock expression of anger. His chest was still heaving, and his bare bones rubbing against the other's fully clothed body was creating an incredibly distracting friction. Red made no move to let go, letting his hands roam under the fluffy jacket and letting his eyes fall to half-mast, poking the tip of his tongue out between his teeth. 

Blue raised one brow, then placed a hand on Red’s sternum, pushing hard and causing the other to stumble backwards, letting go of him to stop himself from falling. 

Blue advanced on the other, using his blue magic to push him back further until he tripped over the bed and landed flat on his back, making it easy for Blue to climb over him, proudly displaying the blue scarf he had picked up on his way to the bed. 

“What were the rules, Red?” he asked dangerously, and Red felt a strange moment of hilarity come over him. The skeleton currently looming over him bore no resemblance to the adorable little Blueberry he’d thought he’d known. He quickly smothered it down, not wanting to burst out laughing in the middle of this.

“No touching,” he drawled, then he smirked. “What’re you gonna do, Blueberry? Punish me?”

Blue regarded him icily. “I believe I told you what I was going to do if you broke the rules.”

Before Red even had a chance to pretend he had been piecing that together, Blue had seized both of his hands and was holding them above his head, tying them together neatly with his blue bandana. Red tested the bonds, not particularly surprised by how well they held. This is what Blue did all the time, after all, building traps and puzzles that were meant to be  impossible to escape from.

Blue leaned forward, grabbing Red by the chin and pressing their teeth together, humming slightly into the kiss. Red felt a small tongue prodding at his teeth, and opened his mouth, welcoming the other’s exploration. He could feel Blue’s hands pushing his shirt up, somehow managing to let his fingers catch on every single sensitive rib on the way up. 

Blue broke the kiss, panting slightly, and nipped at Red’s jaw. Red watched, his eyelights hazy, as Blue lowered himself slowly, his breath leaving a trail of mist down the other’s neck. He began trailing kisses down Red’s sternum, causing the larger skeleton to let out another prolonged groan.  

Blue curled his fingers into the spaces between the larger’s ribs, tugging slightly and causing a delicious burn that made Red gasp in pleasure, straining against his bonds. 

Blue grinned up at him, drawing his tongue along Red’s bottommost ribs before coming back up and pressing their teeth together again. Red brought his bound hands down, pressing them lightly against the other’s chest, seeking any contact he could get. 

Blue sat up after a moment, planting a quick kiss on Red’s fingers on the way up. 

“Damn it, Blue…” Red groaned, taking in the way the other arched his back as he rubbed his bare pelvis against the rough cloth of Red’s pants. “How the hell are you so cute, even now?”

Blue pouted, stopping his movements as he frowned down at the other. “I am not cute!” he insisted, attempting to flex his non-existent biceps and lifting up fully onto his knees so that his body was on better display. “I'm totally smoking hot!”

He glanced down, proud of himself and his extremely magnificent appearance, but was brought up short by the look of pure adoration in the other’s eyelights. Blue felt his face start to burn as he lowered his arms quickly, relaxing back so that he was sitting on Red’s pelvis again. He smiled, somewhat shyly, and Red tried to sit up without the use of his arms. 

Blue smirked at that and reached forward, hooking one finger into the front of Red’s collar and dragging him up so that they were face-to-face. “Something you wanted?” he purred, pressing his body to Red’s and trapping his bound hands between them. 

In answer, Red closed his eyes and kissed Blue gently on the cheek before dropping his forehead to lay on his shoulder. “You,” he murmured, nuzzling into Blue’s neck and drawing a contented sigh from the other. 

“I suppose that can be arranged,” Blue said, letting go of the collar in favor of pushing him back down onto the bed. 

He kissed Red again, swiping his tongue against his teeth as he set up a steady rhythm with his grinding. Red moaned into his mouth, and Blue took advantage of the opening to press his tongue against Red’s larger one, tasting every part of him he could reach. 

Red could feel his magic beginning to pool in his pelvis, unsure what to form as of yet. He groaned as Blue hit a particularly sensitive spot, and arched up, wanting more. 

He felt Blue’s hands leave where they had been stroking against his spine, reaching instead to press his hips down against the mattress. He whined, and Blue broke the kiss, leering down at him as he rubbed circles into the sides of Red’s pelvis with his thumbs.

“If you really wanted me, then you should have  _ fucked me _ when you had control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck this thing, it's 3AM, I'll just post a part 2 someday


	3. Salty AF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh and I really enjoy screwing each other over lol. One of us decided it would be funny to write a little ficlet for the megalovania thing on COSOS that apparently teased the hell out of the other one, so we made it a thing. It was funny when it started, but FUCK YOU FRESH IT ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE
> 
> Half of this was written by them, but ya'll have to guess who wrote what (it probably won't be hard lol)

Stretch was lying back on the bed, staring up at the figure towering over him somewhat apprehensively.

Fell grinned down at him, eyelights flaring and magic glowing obviously from under his armor. “Are you scared, ash trash?”

Stretch attempted a smirk. “What, of you?”

Fell raised a brow, reaching out and trailing his fingers across Stretch’s ribs, drawing out a sharp breath that he immediately tried to cover up. “Yes, of me. Are you afraid that I’m going to utterly wreck you, pull you out of this….false confidence you seem so fond of portraying?”

Stretch breathed out shakily, then grinned, grinding up against him. “How about you stop BSing and prove you aren’t just talk, _daddy?_ ”

Fell shuddered slightly, then gripped him by the shoulders, pressing him back into the bed and growling. “I’m going to make you scream my name, asshole.”

THE END YAYYYYY

  
  


Sans gasped as he was shoved down on the surface of his station, Red standing behind him with his hands on his back, one holding him down and the other holding his wrists together. He shivered as the other leaned down to lick a stripe along the back of his skull, before leaning in to whisper.

“What did you really think would happen with you teasin’ me like that all day?” Sans smirked. He knew the other had a thing for how he looked in tank tops and had gone around for most of the day sporting nothing but a tank top and his shorts that, to be completely honest, were a bit too big on him. He knew exactly how frustrated he was making his lover, but he couldn’t exactly do anything about it with their brothers in the same house. Now they were out at Sans sentry post, far enough that no one would hear them.

Sans knew just how much Red enjoyed making him scream.

The End lol

 

  


Sans was just sitting on the couch, watching TV, minding his own business, when he felt Fell appear behind him. He didn’t know how he had gotten all the way to the back of the couch without Sans hearing him, but suddenly there were hands sliding down the front of his ribcage and his face was lit up in a blush bright enough to rival the glow he could sense more than see behind him.

“F-fell, what are you--” he was cut off by a strangled gasp as the other brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, making Fell chuckle in his ear.

“Is there a problem, Sansy?”

Sans couldn’t find it in himself to answer, his blush growing brighter as he reached to grab onto the other’s arms, not sure if he wanted to pull him closer or push him away.

The hands moved more roughly, and his eyes squeezed shut as his breathing turned ragged. “F-fell, p-please…”

Fell hummed, his hands running under the other’s shirt to catch on the discs of his spine, prompting more half-aborted noises to come out of Sans’ mouth. “Please, what?” he asked, and Sans could almost taste the desire in his voice.

“M-more~!”

Fell smirked, reaching up to turn his head so that they were face-to-face. “As you wish.”

The End!

  
  


Lust wasn’t entirely sure where this side of his lover had come from, but he found that he didn’t mind at all. When Red had stormed into the room, a bright blush on his face as he pushed him back on the couch and pulled him into a kiss, Lust had gone with it. It had surprised him a little, however, when he felt his wrists being taken from him, magic restraining them to the back on the couch. He pulled away from the kiss to ask Red what he was doing, only to be brought silent at the look on the other’s face.

He had never seen a look so predatory before. Red looked like he wanted nothing other than to wreck the absolute fuck out of him, no matter how long it took. He took a deep breath and there it was. A faint scent of cinnamon tinged the air around them. Well then.

Red smirked down at his look of trepidation. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll make you feel good.”

The End~

  
  


“Heya Sansy,” Red purred, kneeling in front of the other and holding his arms behind his back for Fell to tie. He winked. “Enjoyin’ the view?”

Sans was sporting a bright blue blush, eyes roaming up and down the two leather-clad skeletons before him. He had been tied to a chair, completely unable to touch either Red or himself, and with what was happening before him, that was becoming a _problem_.

Fell smirked at him as he finished tying the other, trapping Red on his knees, his mouth inches from Sans’ pelvis. He could feel the other’s breath brushing by the bare bone, and it was making him heat up in a way that made him wish he could beg for more around the gag that was tied around his mouth.

Fell reached around, grabbing his brother by the chin and pressing his tongue into his mouth, muffling the sounds that were coming from Red as he began fondling his pelvis roughly, tugging him backwards as he did so and putting him on display for the tortured skeleton before them.

Fuck, Sans would never joke about Fell showing off again….

THE END  
  


 

Blue moaned, loud and openly, completely unbothered by the fact that Red was able to hear him. Red smirked down at the other, already deep inside him, his own crimson magic stretch Blue’s pussy in a satisfying way. He rocked his hips, drinking in the way Blue’s face scrunched up in pleasure, his wrists tied up about his head and a blindfold over his eyes. Red almost wished he could see the other’s eyes, eyelights no doubt hazed over hearts, tears streaming down his face…

Red groaned and began pistoning his hips back and forth, getting into an intense rhythm. Blue began crying out, his voice screaming at Red to fuck him, go faster, please don’t stop!

Red could only smirk as he came to a stop, ignoring his own pulsing dick to view the absolute torture in the other’s face.

“We got all night, sweetheart. We got _all_ night.

  
The End :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could include the comments that followed each one, but they were mostly just a lot of "fuck you"s


	4. UnderTail (lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for SansyFresh! Bledgeup all the way lol
> 
> I actually had to do _research_ for this one. I mean, you'd think after reading as much skeleton smut as I have, I wouldn't have to do things like google "diagram of a pelvis" anymore but hey, if I ever go into the medical field, I'll have the names of the bones _down_.
> 
> How to get ready to write any sort of Fontcest smut: [This Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk1TJst5VaI) (I'm not even exaggerating when I say I was crying with laughter watching this right in the middle of writing this scene)  
> (Actually, though, I just put [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZKBa6bvUjo) on repeat. Not even kidding.)

Sans hummed under his breath, tapping one foot to whatever song he had stuck in his head as he moved things aside in the fridge in search of whatever reserves of ketchup he had left. 

Red grinned, watching from around the corner and doing his best to stifle his hilarity before it gave him away. He adjusted his hold on the weapon in his hands, waiting for Sans to be completely engrossed in his task before leaping around the corner. He let out a loud war cry, pulling the trigger of the water gun, soaking the other in freezing cold water. 

Sans spluttered, trying to get away and only succeeding in running into the open fridge door. He held his hands in front of his face, trying to block some of the stream as he squealed loudly. “Red! Stop it!”

Red laughed and lowered the gun, grinning at the look on the other’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re an asshole, that’s what’s wrong!” Sans glared at him, shaking the water from his fingertips and looking down in chagrin at his soaked clothes. His blue jacket had managed to stay partially dry, but his tank top and shorts were soaked through, clinging to his bones in a way that Red studiously did  _ not _ avoid looking at.

“Quit staring at me.” Sans grumbled, just as Fell entered the room, frowning slightly.

“What is going on in--”

In that moment, Sans turned around, shucking off his coat and throwing it onto the kitchen table. “Red thinks he’s real funny!” Sans said grumpily, completely oblivious to the looks the brothers were exchanging behind him. He pulled lightly at his shirt, peeling it away from his ribs and frowning for a moment before pulling it over his head. “Seriously, man, I was just minding my own--” he turned around, finally seeing the way they were looking at him. His eyes narrowed in confusion, looking between them before following their gazes down to his bare ribs. “Oh, for fuck’s sake! You two are insufferable!”

Red’s eyes shifted up to meet his, and he grinned, shrugging slightly and not even trying to deny it. Fell folded his arms and looked towards his brother, a question obvious in his eyes. Red caught it and winked, prompting a large smile from Fell. Before he could voice his idea, however, Sans grabbed his wet clothes and stomped past them on his way to the laundry room, grumbling under his breath.

There was a beat of silence after he disappeared, then Fell grinned and turned to follow him, Red trailing behind. 

They rounded the corner, peeking around the doorway at their respective heights just in time to see Sans shimmy out of his shorts, his back to them as he bent down to grab the wet cloth, tossing it into the basket with a long-suffering sigh.

At almost the exact same moment, the brothers noticed the extra appendage whip through the air before Sans gave a growl of annoyance and reached around, grabbing the tail and wrapping it back around his leg. He turned around, opening his mouth to shout something before he spotted the brothers peeking around the doorway, wide-eyed at their new discovery. He froze, his face lighting up in a bright blue blush as they all stared at each other for a moment. 

“H-hey! What’s the big idea, here!” he yelled, reaching out and grabbing the nearest article of clothing to try and cover himself. Red suppressed a shiver at the image of the other barely covered by one of his t-shirts as Fell spoke up. 

“You have a tail?”

Sans glared up at them. “Y-yeah. No need to g-get all…” he gestured vaguely, dropping half of the shirt and rendering his cover basically useless. “Weird about it. It’s just a tail. Doesn’t Red have one?”

Red shook his head, stepping around Fell and crossing the room to the other, crouching down to get a closer look at it. “Nope. How’d you even get this, anyway?” He reached out, almost unconsciously brushing his fingers along the tail as he studied it with curiosity. 

Sans shivered from the contact, shifting into the feeling without really realizing it. “I d-dunno. It’s always been there.”

“Hm…” Red said thoughtfully as he hooked his fingers under the end of the appendage, slowly unraveling it as he studied how it was constructed. He seemed to have entirely forgotten that the object of his curiosity was currently attached to a very naked monster, and that he was pressing into what he  _ knew _ , somewhere in the back of his mind, had to be sensitive bone.

Fell, however, took notice of the little movements of his brother’s alternate, putting two and two together before he stepped forward, gently taking the shirt out of Sans’ unresisting grasp and setting it aside before he took hold of the other’s hands, running his fingers up his arms and to his shoulders. 

“This is amazing…” Red said suddenly, ever the one to pick up cues.

“He is a wonder.” Fell smirked as Sans’ eyes snapped up to meet his, seeming to realize that Fell was not on the same scientific vein that Red was and blushing even more brightly. 

Red looked up, seeing his brother staring down at his alternate with that predatory look in his eyes that sent shivers down his spine. He grinned, pressing his fingers into the bones of the tail more firmly as he said, “Isn’t he? I’ll bet he makes some wonderful faces, wouldn’t you say, bro?”

“Indeed…” Fell said, still staring directly into Sans’ eyes and running his hands along his clavicle before sighing in mock disappointment and stepping back, removing his hands completely. “It is too bad that he is not interested. A true shame, don’t you think, Red?”

Red hummed in agreement, wrapping the tail back around the other’s leg as he tried to hold in a grin, moving as though he was going to stand up and walk away.

“N-no, wait!” Sans said, then he looked confused at his own words. Fell bit back a grin, regarding him with seeming disinterest. 

“What is the matter, Sans?”

Sans just looked between them for a moment, shivering slightly. “I-I’m...I’m interes--” he huffed slightly, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to regain his hold on himself. “D-don’t stop?” he whispered, glancing up at them and blushing. 

Fell grinned, sparing his brother a glance. “Well, I think we may be able to arrange that. What do you think, Red?”

Red grinned roguishly, looking Sans up and down. “Yeah, Boss. I think that’s a great idea.”

Fell crossed the room in three steps, looming over the smaller skeleton and causing him to back up a little, startled and a bit intimidated, before Fell scooped him up, setting him on the edge of the washer before leaning forward, pressing their teeth together as he ran his hands down his sides, causing Sans to groan into his mouth.

Red stood, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his shorts before hopping up onto the washer, settling behind Sans and wrapping his arms around to the front of his ribcage, rubbing at his bottommost ribs and pressing his teeth to the back of the other’s neck. One of Fell’s hands dropped from Sans’ ribs to trail up Red’s femur, drawing out a muffled groan and causing Sans to shiver from the vibrations going down his spine. 

As Fell deepened the kiss, Red let his hands drop, letting the fingers of one hand brush against the smaller’s pelvic crest as the other rubbed at his spine. Sans let out an almost desperate sound that was quickly swallowed by the skeleton devouring his mouth. Fell continued his ministrations to Red, causing his breathing to pick up as he trailed kisses across Sans’ back.

Sans was shivering, his arms looping themselves around Fell’s neck and pulling him closer, arching into the sensation Red was giving him and inadvertently grinding back against his alternate, who groaned again and pressed back.

Fell broke the kiss, leaning back slightly and looking down to see Sans’ blue face, his mouth hanging slightly open as each gasping pant made his eyelights haze over even further. His gaze shifted to his brother, who now had his face buried in Sans’ neck, grinding forward as he fought to keep his breathy moans under control. With a smirk, Fell reached out, grasping his brother by the hips and holding him still. 

Red jerked his head up, pulling back slightly and glaring up at him, despite the haziness in his eyelights. Sans moved back with him, settling back against the other’s chest and breathing hard. He tried to move back against the other, seeking more stimulation, but Fell spared him a glance and said, “Don’t move.”

Sans went completely still except for the pleased shiver that worked its way down his spine, and Red continued to glare up at his brother, knowing he was not allowed to speak without permission. Fell held him where he was, meeting his eyes directly and smirking as he started to rub circles into the sides of his pelvis. Red bit back a groan and tried to thrust forward again, only to be stopped by the large hands on him. 

Keeping eye contact, Fell leaned forward, trailing kisses along Sans’ jaw and down his neck before moving back up and growling into the side of his skull, “That look in your eyes...it makes me want to make you  _ scream my name _ …” He  reached out, suddenly, grabbing the other’s spine and pumping it, making Sans arch his back and cry out.

“F-fell!”

He smirked. “That’s right. Louder.”

“G-god, Feellllll~” Sans let out a languid moan as Fell moved his attentions to his pelvis, dropping his arms from where they were still wrapped around Fell’s neck and gripping the front of his shirt, tugging him down into a kiss with more force than Fell would have thought he was capable of at the moment.

At the same time, Sans dropped his free hand to run along the inside of Red’s femur, pressing his fingers into the bone and drawing out a surprised gasp from the other as he let himself lean back further, his breathing picking up again. Sans grinned against Fell’s mouth before pulling away, blinking up at him hazily and still smiling as he let his legs spread apart lewdly, shifting slightly so that he “accidentally” ground back against Red again.

“Haahh~” Red would have been surprised by the other’s daring if he wasn’t so damn  _ desperate _ for anything, anything at all. Fell looked between them for a moment, torn between the sight of Sans spread out before him and Red with his eyes hooded, straining against the hands that held him still. 

“Red, was there something you needed?” he practically purred, though his eyes were on Sans.

“P-please, Boss!” he gasped out, finally allowed to speak. “I-I n-need…”

“Hmmmm…” he said, looking thoughtful as he looked the two of them up and down. Then he let go of Red’s hips, pushing Sans back into him and smirking. “Take it, then.”

With a groan of relief, Red grabbed roughly onto Sans’s hips, pulling him back at the same time that he was grinding forward, drawing out moans from both of them. Red let one hand slip up to the other’s spine and moved the other forward, tracing circles into the front of Sans’ pubic symphysis. The smaller’s moans increased in pitch as Red picked up the pace slightly, Sans letting his head fall back onto the other’s shoulder. Red immediately took advantage of the position, biting down lightly on Sans’ cervical vertebrae.

“Hah! Red, please!” Sans begged, raising one hand to push Red’s head closer, inadvertently putting himself on display for Fell. Red’s eyes flicked up to meet his, and he winked, making Fell glare down at him. This went unnoticed by Sans as his body suddenly clenched, shuddering slightly as his mouth opened in a silent moan. Red moved his hands faster, lengthening the climax, and Fell took advantage of his distraction to pull his own shirt off, reaching down to unbuckle his belt just as Red’s attention shifted back to him.

His brother’s eyes ran along his body, then back up to his face as he tried to resist rutting harder into Sans’ oversensitive body. Fell stalked forward, planting his hands on either side of the two of them and smirking. Sans groaned quietly, curling his finger and toes at the continued stimulation as Red panted, chasing his own peak as he locked eyes with Fell. There was a familiar desperation in his eyes that made Fell raise a brow. “Do you want to cum, Red?”

“Hah, p-please? Please, Boss, c-can I--”

Sans groaned again at the sound of Red’s voice. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, then reached out, grabbing onto Fell’s waist and pulling him closer. “Please, Fell, let him cum, I-I want to f-feel it…”

Fell’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to give permission, but in that moment, Red locked up, fairly screaming as his body stopped listening to orders and came, hard. Sans tensed up again as he felt the other shaking against him, closing his eyes tightly and groaning. 

As they both came down from their highs, Fell smirked slightly. 

“I don’t believe I gave you permission, did I?”

Red, chest still heaving, clutching onto Sans with curled fingers as he tried to regain some sense of reality, grinned up at his brother. 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to punish me, then, won’t you?”


	5. Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finished up that one chapter of a story with some RottenBerry, headed over to work on a story about RottenBerry, then took a break from that and watched some YouTube, and I found [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8i-tonOhzSg) and it made want to write some RottenBerry.  
> Fuck me, guys, this pairing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is, in fact, the Blue and Razz from [String Theory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10085411), but you definitely don't have to have read the fic to have read this lol  
> Thanks to everyone in the [comments](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/99459183) of chapter 10 for giving me all kinds of wonderful ideas lol
> 
> Disclaimer: No, it's not canon that Blue will only fuck in a blanket fort. It's just a funny idea is all XD (it is definitely canon that they have fucked in a blanket fort in the past, though)

Razz didn’t notice the way that his head was nodding along to the beat of the song, the classiest drink on the menu held lightly in his hand and legs crossed casually. He had a habit of generally looking like he was made for a room, and this club was no different. His armor was just on the imperfect side of spotless, and his gloves had been straightened to crisp perfection, but there was just a certain air to him that made him look like the most important person in the room. 

And, according to the smaller skeleton across the floor, he absolutely was. 

Blue rocked his hips to the beat, grinning widely and waiting for Razz to notice him. He had long since shed his shoulder pads and gloves, leaving him in just the grey shirt, pants, and bright blue boots and neckerchief as he moved. The music was pounding, the lights flashing, the crowd dancing, and Blue was having the time of his life. He was smiling so hard that his cheeks were starting to hurt; he didn’t think he’d had so much fun in a long time. 

Razz finally looked up, and Blue made eye contact, grinning widely. Making his way over to him with a bit of a dance still present in his step, Blue waved his arms around and continued to bounce. He could feel Razz’s eyes on him, and it put even more confidence into his movements than he usually had. 

The chorus came and he started doing a dance move he was pretty sure was called the twist, turning his body in time with the beat and letting himself sink closer to the floor before pushing himself back up. He looked up to see Razz grinning happily at him, and he returned the smile without hesitation. 

He backed up slightly, letting his hips sway and his eyes fall closed. He raised his arms above his head, all too aware of his boyfriend’s eyes on him. He tried to hold in a smirk as he spun slowly, showing off unrepentantly. He opened his eyes, winking back at him as he danced a few steps away. Razz had a look on his face that would have normally given Blue the shivers. But he was drunk, and the music was loud, and he was feeling more confident than he’d felt in years, despite what he so often pretended. 

So, continuing to dance, he pretended to ignore when Razz set his drink aside and stood up, crossing the room. When his hips were seized, he pretended to be surprised, stumbling back into the other’s body and turning his head so that his head was at exactly the right height for Razz to growl whatever was on his mind into the side of his skull.

~~~

Being the only Sanses that couldn’t shortcut meant they had to actually stumble out the door and call a taxi instead of just appearing directly in their house, but they made it quickly enough, considering exactly how drunk they were. Razz’s hands were teasing at the insides of Blue’s femurs for almost the entire car ride, this self-satisfied smirk on his face like he know how much he was heating up his partner’s soul.

Blue grabbed him by the hand on the way up the stairs to their apartment, pulling him in close and kissing him on the mouth. He just about fell over as he was pulling the maneuver, but as far as he was concerned, it was worth it. Razz grinned into the kiss, dropping his hands and letting his fingers dip under Blue’s waistband, smoothing along the tops of his iliac crests.

Blue pulled away, laughing, and turned to finish going up to the apartment. Razz just stood there for a moment, a goofy grin across his face, before he shook himself out of it and jogged upstairs behind the other. 

Blue fumbled with the door for a few seconds, finally succeeding in getting it open just as Razz reached the top of the stairs. Giggling, he turned and shut the door in his face just as he reached the landing, ignoring his laughing protests in favor of throwing himself onto the couch dramatically. 

When he finally managed to open the door, Razz was greeted with the sight of Blue sprawled across the couch, snoring loudly. He snorted, crossing the room and standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. “You don’t snore, babe.”

Blue cracked open one eye, repressing a grin, and bent one leg, throwing one arm over his head and generally showing off in a drunken sort of way. 

“Paint me like one of your French girls.”

Razz snorted, reaching down and attempting to scoop Blue up, only to stumble back and fall onto his ass with the other in his arms, both giggling madly. They just laid there on the floor for a second, Blue sprawled sideways across Razz’s ribcage, as they laughed. Finally, Blue sat up, carefully scooting himself off of the other’s ribcage so that he didn’t accidentally break anything. He pushed himself up onto his feet, stumbling slight, and Razz just watched him from the floor, tucking his arms under his head and crossing his legs comfortably as he enjoyed the view. 

Blue peeked back over his shoulder, smiling brightly as he saw the other looking at him. “We should build a blanket fort!”

Razz grinned widely at that, all too aware of where this request was leading. He was on his feet in less than a second, making his way to the hall closet, tugging off his gloves, and pulling out every spare sheet they owned, tossing them all over his shoulder comically. Blue laughed at the image he made, magicking the clothespins down from where they sat on a bookshelf nearby. 

They got to work quickly, the alcohol making their efforts a little less coordinated than usual, sure, but it was a commendable effort nonetheless. By the time they were done, the fort stretched from the TV to the couch, and every pillow in the house was tossed haphazardly through the entrance by Razz, much to Blue’s amusement. 

Saluting as though he were off on a dangerous mission, Razz practically dived through the entrance, the muffled thump and groaning of his landing making Blue laugh. He dropped to his hands and knees, poking his head through the flap. Razz, about to stick his own head out, stopped in his tracks and grinned, their noses less than an inch from crashing into each other. 

Razz leaned forward, tipping his head to one side as though in preparation for a kiss, but Blue pushed lightly on his shoulders, crawling the rest of the way into the fort and laying face down among the many pillows.

“Good night.”

There was a moment of surprised hesitation, and Blue unsuccessfully tried to stifle his giggles. Growling, Razz reached out, grabbing him around the middle and pulling him into his lap. “You are so--”

“Adorable?” Blue finished for him, smiling innocently. “I’ve gotten that once or twice.”

Razz snorted, then reached up to tug lightly on his chin, pulling him so they were face to face and kissing him deeply. Blue hummed into his mouth, shifting his pelvis slightly and causing the other to hold him just a little tighter. He could feel the hand that wasn't smoothing along his face and neck working its way up under his shirt, and he sighed under the feeling, breaking the kiss and letting his head drop back onto Razz’s shoulder. 

Razz dropped a smaller kiss on the side of his head as both hands explored his body, pausing just long enough to work Blue’s shirt over his head before he returned to teasing along his ribs and spine. Blue smiled softly at the look of concentration on the other’s face, mouth opening partway as he was about to say something that would probably make Razz turn bright purple and roll his eyes like he didn’t love it. Blue certainly loved it. 

Just as he was about to speak, however, one of the wandering hands dipped lower, making Blue’s eyes widen and his back arch to get more of the feeling. A strangled sort of groan slipped out of his mouth as the other hand joined the first one, stroking along the curves of his pubis through his pants. 

His magic snapped into existence with what would have been embarrassing quickness, if he were with anyone but Razz. His partner began pressing kisses to Blue’s neck as his breathing picked up, running his thumbs along the bone just above the hemline of his pants. Blue whined, wiggling slightly and grinding his pelvis back against Razz’s.

“Don’t...don’t  _ tease _ , Razz!” he breathed, shooting a half-hearted glare over his shoulder. Razz chuckled, kissing his cheek before patting him on the side of the pelvis. 

“Well if you want these off, you’re going to have to give me some help, here.”

Blue immediately reached back and propped himself up with both hands on either side of where Razz sat, arching his back so that his pelvis lifted out of the other’s lap and allowing Razz to slip his pants off over his hips. 

Before he’d even lowered himself back into the other’s lap, Razz’s fingers were tracing the outside of his summoned magic, causing Blue to moan quietly, settling down into him even as he was arching up into the sensation. 

“M-more, please?”

Razz grinned down at him, his other hand coming up higher as he let the pointed tips of his claws scrape against the other’s sternum. “Well, since you asked so nicely, love.”

He pressed in harder, shivering at the warmth he could feel on his bare phalanges, and swirled his fingers around the soaked entrance, his smile growing as he felt Blue’s body tensing up ever so slightly. His fingers glided up, stroking over the other’s clit and making him moan aloud again. Blue’s arms rose, awkwardly gripping onto Razz as his hips alternated between pressing forward into his fingers and back into his still-clothed pelvis. 

Razz kissed a line across the back of Blue’s neck, getting a firm grip on his ribs before carefully pressing one finger inside of him. Blue turned his head, panting, and connected them in a hard kiss as Razz pumped the finger in and out, gradually picking up speed as Blue got wetter and wetter. 

Razz added another finger, and Blue nearly lifted himself up onto his knees, breaking the kiss and canting his hips into the feeling, letting his mouth hang open, a cacophony of pleasured sounds pouring out into the enclosed air of the blanket fort. “ _ R-Razz…” _

“I know, baby, be patient for me, okay?” he murmured, scissoring the fingers inside him before adding another. Blue nodded shakily, eyes squeezed shut as he shuddered. Razz grinned sideways at him, loving the sight of the other’s face scrunching up in pleasure, all because of him…

He rubbed circles into Blue’s clit with his thumb as he continued to pump him, making Blue’s eyes shoot open. He threw one hand over his mouth to cover the sinful moan that escaped, heart-shaped eyelights rolling back in his head as he clenched and shuddered his way through an orgasm. Razz dropped his free hand to the other’s hips, encouraging him to continue fucking himself through the orgasm, and Blue bit down on his own fingers as pleasure washed through him, his mind blanking. 

As it ended, he collapsed back into Razz, panting as he removed his hand from his mouth, a line of saliva connecting his mouth and his fingers. Razz raised his own soaked phalanges to hover right in front of Blue’s face, smirking down at him. Blue shot his own confident look over his shoulder at the other, despite the fact that he was still breathing hard. He reached out with both hands, pulling the other’s fingers into his mouth and using his summoned tongue to lick them clean before nibbling lightly on the tips of the other’s claws. 

Razz huffed, pulling his hand out of the other’s mouth and scooting the other forward just far enough forward that he could get to his belt, glancing up just in time to see the hungry look on Blue’s face. “Did you need something?” he asked, smirking. 

The smaller skeleton looked up and met his eyes, the almost desperate look on his face fading slightly as he winked broadly. “Fill me up…” he leaned back, letting his legs spread out a bit more to show off his glistening pussy. 

“...Daddy.”


	6. String Theory - Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> So.  
> Remember how when I first started out, [String Theory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10085411) was just going to be like 90% porn and fun times, then it all decided to nope straight off to angstville?  
> (ST spoilers in the summary, but you can honestly read the chapter without getting any spoilers)  
> Well, this scene was from my original plan, but ended up not actually fitting into the rest of the plot and I just have always adored the pure smuttiness of this idea. It was originally going to be how Blue found out Sans and Red were having sex; it was going to be set after Razz had caught them but before they got together, so like...right in the middle of [Chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10085411/chapters/23358828).   
> I have no explanation for why the beginning of this story is happening, why they are in Sans and Red's house, why they are doing what the are doing, nothing. Hey, it's not canon, I don't have to worry about it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the beginning on a stream, then I may or may not have stayed up until 1:30 am finishing the idea.   
> This is 4,073 words.   
> I have work in an hour.  
> Pray for me.

“Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me?”

Red stifled a snicker at Sans’ stage-whispering, the pun, this whole situation, really. Sans shot him a Look over his shoulder, but it quickly morphed into an amused chuckle as he pressed the side of his head back against the wall. 

“Why are you bothering with the whole ‘12 year old playing spy’ pose?” Red asked, quietly. “It’s not like you need that to hear these assholes through the goddamn wall.”

“I’m conducting professional surveillance, Red.”

Cocking a brow, the other shot back, “Professional surveillance? What, are you tryna figure out which one of them is getting fucked?”

Sans snorted. “Honestly, Red, do you really need surveillance to figure that shit out?”

Biting back his laughter, Red leaned forward to join Sans in his ‘professional surveillance’. “I can’t believe they’re having sex in your room.”

“I know, right? Like, I  _ sleep _ there--”

“My room is  _ way _ better than yours!”

There was a moment of semi-silence, broken only by the symphony of moans coming from the next room over, then Sans made a quiet sound of indignation, shoving Red off his bed and onto the floor. “Your room looks like the inside of a hot topic reject!” he hissed.

Red winked from where he was now sprawled comfortably on his carpet. “I know. Isn’t it fantastic?” 

Sans rolled his eyes, face starting to turn blue as the noises from the other room intensified for whatever reason. Red propped himself up on his elbows, watching him with a wide grin. “Hey, Sans.”

“What the fuck do you want?”

“You know what would be really funny?”

Sans shot him a look that told Red that he could think of all kinds of things, none of which would end well for the larger skeleton. 

“If you screamed like you were getting fucked into a wall.”

Sans just stared down at him for a moment, a look of complete and utter confusion plastered across his face. “How in the hell would that be funny?”

“I mean, if we have to listen to it from them, why shouldn’t they have to listen to it from us? It would be the greatest way ever for Blue to find out we’re fuck buddies.”

Eyes narrowed, Sans retorted, “Yeah, because Razz  _ definitely _ hasn’t told him yet. He’s fantastic at keeping secrets.”

“I mean, he did promise. He  _ is _ a Sans.”

Sans hummed in thought, completely ignoring Blue’s failed attempts at muffling himself. Red chuckled, shaking his head as he propped himself up on his elbows, preparing to stand. 

“ _ Reeeddddd!!!~ _ ”

His gaze snapped up to the other, whose mouth was still open in preparation to scream out again. Sans shot him a smug wink, and then stifled a snicker as Red shot to his feet, clapping a hand over his mouth and staring down at him, wide-eyed. 

“Sans, what the fuck?! I was joking!”

At that, the other let out a noise that honestly just sounded that much worse with Red’s hand over his mouth, and Red felt his face starting to flush. “Stop doing that!” he hissed, trying not to look as flustered as he felt. Sans just winked, and Red realized, very suddenly, that the noises from the other room had stopped. 

Shooting the other a warning glare, to which Sans just winked again, Red withdrew his hand, sitting back on his heels and listening carefully. 

“Do you think they heard--”

_ BANG! _

“What the fuck are you two assholes doing?!”

Red yelped, scrambling backwards and away from the sudden sound and somehow managing to land on the floor in much the same position as before. For fuck’s…

“You’re the one having sex in  _ our _ house, you mother--”

Red’s head popped above the mattress, and he immediately froze, openmouthed. 

Razz was standing in the doorway to Red’s room, hands on his hips and sneer on his face. His profile was outlined from the hall light, making the details of his form a bit difficult to make out, something that Red was finding himself to be immensely grateful for. 

Razz was wearing his scarf, for whatever fucking reason. 

And that was it. 

His bones gleamed in the light, the purple magic swirling around the front of his pelvis seeming dark by contrast, in spite of its glow. Red could only imagine the conversation that had taken place in Sans’ bedroom before Razz had stormed off like  _ that _ . 

Sans, upon seeing the other, had grabbed Red’s black comforter, tossing it over his own head so that he was effectively blindfolded. His muffled grumbling couldn’t quite be understood, but Red was pretty sure it was anything but complimentary. 

“Razz!”

At the sound of Blue’s voice in the hallway, Red could feel his blush growing even brighter, but he forced himself to stand up anyway, folding his arms across his chest and looking anywhere but at his alternate. “Razz, seriously, what the fuck? This isn’t even your house!”

“Sans is the one screaming your name for fun while other people are trying to have sex! That’s so fucking rude, you asshole, come  _ on _ . And I swear to fucking Toriel, if you so much as allude to that being a pun…”

Having been about to do just that, Red closed his mouth, fuming. Razz opened  _ his _ mouth, probably about to spout off some more bullshit, and Red narrowed his eyes. Seriously, this fucking  _ dick _ …

“Fuck you, Razz, if you’re gonna have sex in our house and then complain about us fucking with you back, why don’t you just do it in here? Cut out the fucking middle man!” 

Razz raised a brow, folding his arms and glaring between him and the blanket lump that was Sans. After a few minutes of silence, during which Red found himself wondering what Blue had been doing this whole time, Razz threw his hands in the air. 

“FINE!”

Wait, what?

Razz spun on his heel, stomping from the room and down the hall. After a second or two of absolute silence, Sans emerged from his blanket cave of shame. “Red, what the fuck were you thinking?”

“ _ WHAT?! _ ” came Blue’s voice from the other room, the tone equal parts disbelieving and amused. Razz managed to reply quietly enough that the other two couldn’t quite hear him, and they traded disbelieving glances as they heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hallway. 

“Dude,” Red mumbled, glancing over at Sans. “I’m gettin’ the feeling you should get off the bed.”

Sans immediately scrambled off of the bed, somehow managing to trip over the comforter in his rush to get away, standing back up and moving to stand next to Red in the same moment that Razz dragged Blue back into the room, the other wearing even  _ less _ clothing than his soulmate, being devoid of his scarf. 

“Hey guys!” Blue said, still looking right on the edge of bursting into laughter. “How are things going with you?” Razz looked so proud of himself it was almost comical as he grabbed Blue by the shoulders, throwing the other onto Red’s bed with an  _ oof! _

Blue laughed aloud, looking like he was about to question the reality of this situation, when Razz lifted both hands to flip the other two off. Red growled at him, and Blue gave them both an upside-down grin. “Are you guys o--”

“Fuck you guys, this is my house now. See you all later.”

Red only had time to snort derisively at the asshole’s statement before Razz was kneeling on the bed, leaning forward to capture Blue’s mouth in a kiss. Red immediately looked away, turning his back completely and throwing his hands in the air. “Okay,  _ what the fuck?! _ ”

“Exactly,” Sans murmured, and Red looked at him disbelievingly. Sans just shrugged, shooting him a wink and a grin and trying to pretend that he wasn’t watching the other two. 

Blue sighed contentedly, and Red looked over his shoulder to see a flash of Razz’s tongue against Blue’s neck, the smaller’s arms thrown around his partner’s neck as he threw his head back, eyes tightly shut. Grumbling under his breath, Red turned his attention back to Sans, about to make a snide comment when he caught sight of the colored flush that was brightening across Sans’ face. 

Was he…

_ Oh. _

“H-hey,” Blue gasped out, and Red did his best not to react to the rasp of bone against bone that was beginning to fill the air. “Do y-you guys want to... _ hah _ ...help out?”

Sans’ eyes widened, mouth opening the barest inch before he glanced over at Red, a questioning look in his eyes. The larger just shrugged, shifting uncomfortably at the magic that was beginning to gather in his pelvis at the hazy look that was coming into Sans’ eyelights. 

Sans took that as all the permission he needed, shrugging off his jacket as he crossed the room. Red’s eyes followed him, his body turning with his gaze, and a shiver ran down his spine as Sans leaned down, cupping Blue’s cheeks and tugging him up for a deep kiss as Razz detached himself from the other’s neck. 

Razz looked up after a moment, shooting Red a smug grin, then dipped down to kiss his way down Blue’s sternum, careful not to brush up against Sans. Blue moaned into Sans’ mouth as Razz reached his spine, tongue leaving a wet trail up the front of his vertabrae. Sans grinned as he broke away, a string of blue saliva connecting their tongues and leaving Blue gasping as Razz disappeared over the side of the bed. 

Sans looked up, then, making smirking eye contact with Red as he tugged up the hem of his shirt, exposing first his spine, then each individual rib to the other’s gaze. Tossing the garmet aside, he sat back, putting himself on display and letting his knees drift apart as he shot a wink in Red’s direction. 

Well. 

It only took a few steps for Red to cross the room, gripping Sans by the shoulders and pushing him down into the mattress beside Blue, whose gasps and moans were increasing in pitch with every second of whatever Razz was doing out of sight. 

Red hooked his fingers into the hem of Sans’ pants, tugging them down and off before leaning forward for a kiss. Sans’ mouth was already open, tongue prodding at Red’s teeth before he’d even had a chance to summon a tongue. As soon as he’d done so, however, he opened his mouth, wrapping his tongue around Sans’ as he brushed his fingers over the tops of his illiac crests. Sans’ hips lifted, and Red let them, grinding his own clothed pelvis forward to meet the movement and drawing pleasured hisses from both of them. 

Blue cried out, and Red broke the kiss to look to the side. Razz had reappeared, the swirling magic at his pelvis still unformed, Blue’s body shuddering and eyes squeezed shut as his mouth hung open in a silent scream. 

Sans let out a shuddering gasp, then turned his attention back to Red, tugging him down for another kiss as he ground up again, gasping into the other’s mouth at the sensation of his bare pelvis meeting the cloth of Red’s pants. Red grinned, returning his attention to the other’s pelvis and closing his eyes as the kiss deepened, tongues meeting again. He could taste Sans, the minty spice of the other’s magic filling his mouth and making him light-headed, but there was a hint of something else, a heavier, sweeter hint that he was starting to realize must be Blue. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt something tugging at his jacket, and he let go of Sans momentarily to let it be pulled off. Breaking the kiss to look up, he saw Blue tossing the leather jacket aside, Razz nowhere to be seen. His eyes dropped to the other’s pelvis, and he felt his body warming up at the blue magic visible between the other’s femurs. 

He looked up at the other’s face, and felt himself flush as he realized the other had been watching him check him out, a lopsided grin on his face. Blue adjusted so that he could lean forward, murmuring something to sans and putting the expanse of his spine on display. Sans grinned up at his friend, sitting up and nudging Red aside to turn around, looping his arms around Blue’s neck and burying his face in the other’s neck. 

Blue groaned, hands dropping to the other’s pelvis, tracing the edges of where Sans’ magic was gathering, teasing the warmth beginning to form there.  

Red watched the display hungrily for a moment before he was interrupted by a creak of the bed, Razz climbing up and leaning back against the headboard, watching the other two with interest until he noticed Red watching him. Immediately, he raised a hand, flipping the other off with a snide grin. “You know, you’re not gonna get very far with your clothes on, dumbass.”

Red glared back, pulling his shirt over his head before reaching for his pants, kicking them off somewhere to be found later. 

Decidedly ignoring Razz, he leaned forward, grabbing ahold of Sans’ hips and tugging them backwards, spreading him just enough that he could reach into his pelvic inlet, swirling his phalanges in the unformed magic that was gathered there. He heard Sans gasp against Blue’s vertabrae, and he grinned, dipping the tips of his fingers into the warmth there. The other’s pussy solidified fast enough that it would have been comical, if Red hadn’t been so hot that he felt like he was going to burn.

He leaned forward, intending to taste the slick wetness he would already see gathering in the other’s folds, but he was interrupted by a hand grabbing his wrist, tugging it up before it was surrounded by a wet warmth that almost immediately had Red’s magic solidifying. He looked up in surpise to see Blue suckling his phalanges, cleaning the slick from them with his eyes rolled back in his head at the taste. 

_ Fuck _ ,  _ that was hot _ …

His fingers released, Red couldn’t bring himself to move for a moment, just watching as Blue turned Sans around, sitting back on his own legs and sitting Sans in his lap before gripping the other’s legs, spreading them apart and holding them still. Sans started to slide down his lap before Blue murmured something in his ear, and he reached up with shaking arms, looping them behind himself and around Blue’s neck to keep himself upright. 

“Well?” Blue said, and Red realized he had been staring open-mouthed. His gaze snapped from the way Sans was so lewdly exposed up to Blue’s face, resisting the urge to be snarky in response to that knowing smirk. “Didn’t you want a taste, Red?”

Sans moaned in response to the words, and Red’s eyelids fluttered before he dove forward, hands coming up to grip at the other’s hips as he drew his tongue up the other’s slit. Sans moaned loudly, hips trying to buck up, but Red held him still with his grip on the other’s pelvis. 

He dragged the edge of one sharp tooth against the bone just to the side of the summoned magic, then swirled the tip of his tongue against the other’s clit before pressing the flat of it against the area, his piercing dragging against the soaked flesh and making Sans’ breaths come quicker. 

Red looked up, making eye contact with his roommate as he pressed his tongue to the other’s entrance, moaning at the feeling of him contracting around him, walls fluttering in response to the stimulation. The vibration made Sans gasp again, and he threw his head back against Blue’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut as Red pulled his tongue back out before pressing back in, curling the appendage up to press his piercing against a spot he knew drove Sans insane. Sure enough, the other screamed aloud, chest heaving and his grip on Blue’s neck loosening just enough that he slipped down, pressing himself deeper into Red and inadvertently smearing his blue juices across the other’s face. Red moaned again at that, letting go of the other’s hips so that he could taste the other even deeper. 

As Sans gasped, grinding down purposefully against the other’s face, Red became aware of Razz moving, coming up to kneel right behind Blue and leaning forward to murmur in his ear. His voice was a sinful drawl of a thing, only understandable in bits and pieces over the wet sounds of Red tongue-fucking Sans closer and closer to orgasm. 

“You fucking slut...like this, don’t you?...someone to watch you...know what a little whore you are...absolutely disgusting…”

Blue shuddered, gripping Sans’ legs harder as he shifted, grinding forward against the other’s tailbone. He turned his head, speaking quietly but still more easily heard than his partner as he groaned, “Are you jealous? Gonna make me all yours again?” 

Red grinned at the exchange, letting go of his death grip on the sheets and reaching under Sans as the other continued to roll his hips, completely oblivious to the conversation happening right beside his head. He swirled a finger around Blue’s soaked entrance, taking the hitch of breath as a sign to continue and pressing a two phalanges up and into the other’s pussy. Blue moaned as Red curled his fingers, scraping against a front wall that never failed to get him a reaction. 

As Sans suddenly tensed, gasping out Red’s name as he shuddered through an orgasm, Blue ground down on the fingers, turning to his soulmate and moaning out, “C’mon, daddy, aren’t you gonna show them who I belong to?”

Razz growled, shooting Red a glare that only had him moving his fingers faster, repeatedly pressing against the same spot and making Blue gasp. As Sans started to come back to himself, pulling his hips back and away from the overstimulation of Red’s tongue pressed against his clit, he became aware of Blue’ moans, looking down and realizing what Red was doing. Grinning, he let go of the other’s neck, leaning forward instead to prop himself up on Red’s shoulders, giving himself some leverage to grind back against the front of Blue’s pelvis, the lewd scrape of bone on bone filling the air alongside the sounds of Red’s fingers moving faster inside his cunt. 

Blue’s sounds rose in pitch, approaching the edge of orgasm faster this time, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. Red could hear him talking to Razz again, but he couldn’t understand the words, licking the traces of Sans’ release from his teeth and pressing another finger into Blue. 

He heard his name, and he looked up, making eye contact with Sans and grinning, the other smiled back, leaning forward to press a kiss to his teeth, withdrawing only to let his mouth hover right in front of the other’s, where they could feel the brush of each other’s breath as they both panted, the sounds of Blue approaching his second orgasm spurring both of them on. 

Suddenly, the other tensed around his fingers, and Red looked up at him to see that his body had locked up, pressed back against Razz’s chest and eyes tightly closed. He’d let go of Sans’ legs at some point, hands reaching behind him, moving rapidly as he found his partner’s magic. 

“Fill me up, please, fuck me,” he was gasping, completely unaware of anything except the tail-end of his climax and the magic he had his fingers wrapped around. 

Sans leaned forward, pulling away from Blue and practically falling into Red’s lap as the other sat up, gathering him into his arms. “Red…” he murmured, and he could feel himself heating up impossibly more at the tone of his voice. “Red, please…”

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Red said quietly, reaching down to hook his fingers around the back of Sans’ pelvis, pulling them closer together before his scarred hands trailed up his back, keeping him from falling back too quickly as he laid the other down on the mattress. He reached down, curling his fingers around his member and giving it a few pumps before leaning over the other, peppering his face with kisses as he carefully pressed himself inside, the other’s pussy so soaked that he slid in easily. Sans’ legs came up to curl around his waist, hips canting up to take him faster, and Red groaned at the tight heat surrounding his dick. “Fuck, Sans, you feel amazing…”

Blue cried out as he was bent forward, elbows hitting the mattress on either side of Sans’ head. He was stretched backwards, pelvis reaching back as far as it could go and arms up ahead of his skull as he pressed his face down into the sheets, giving another high-pitched moan as Razz pulled out, only to slam back in again just as quickly. 

Red grinned up at them before returning his attention back to Sans, who sighed as Red fully seated himself. As they paused, giving them both a chance to adjust, Sans reached up beside his head, curling his fingers into Blue’s as the other was roughly fucked, smoothing his thumbs along the other’s carpals. 

Eyes hooding, Red pulled away just enough to look down at where they were joined, his red through the blue creating a purple shade that he always found himself secretly adoring. Just as slowly as he’d entered, he pulled back out, watching himself withdraw from the other’s magic. When he had nearly pulled all the way out, he looked up at Sans, grinning as he saw a flash of the other’s tongue as it was being pressed into Blue’s mouth, the other’s screams of pleasure muffled by Sans’ tongue. 

He took a deep breath, then snapped his hips forward, causing Sans’ hips to jump up and a high-pitched cry to fall from his mouth, mingling with Blue’s. He pulled back and pressed in again, speeding up until he was nearly matching Razz’s pace, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to hold back his own orgasm, listening as Sans’ moans and pants came faster and faster. 

Blue came first, with a broken cry, hips lifting and fingers holding tightly to Sans’ as he broke away from the other’s kiss, looking back at Razz and gasping out the other’s name. 

“Razz, baby, come on, cum in me, it feels so  _ good _ ~”

Gritting his teeth, Razz quickly followed, mouth falling open as his hips stuttered, peppering open-mouthed kisses along the back of the other’s spine. Blue groaned at the feeling, straightening up and rolling his hips to lengthen the other’s high. 

Moments later, Red fell forward, hands taking the place of Blue’s and fingers curling into Sans’ as he felt himself getting too close, hissing into the side of the other’s skull, “Cum for me, Sans, you feel so perfect, I’m so close, I wanna feel you cum around me,  _ please _ …”

With a shout, Sans obeyed, walls fluttering and pulling him deeper as he tipped over the edge, shooting his magic deep into the other as he continued to move. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck, fuck!  _ Red!”

Shuddering, they both came down, the room filled only with everyone’s gasping pants as their magic dissipated and they relaxed. Red could hear the creak of the bed that signalled Razz and Blue laying down, and he looked up to see them side by side, chests heaving, before Razz took a deep breath and propped himself up on his elbow to shoot a smirk at Red. 

“Does this mean we’re allowed to have sex in your guy’s house whenever we want, now?”

Blue reached up and smacked him tiredly as Red tried to think of a retort, quickly giving up and just burying his head in Sans’ shoulder, closing his eyes and letting himself relax into the other as he caught his breath. He felt Sans’ arms come up to wrap around his back, holding him close for a moment before one hand reached up, fingers slipping under his chin and tugging lightly to get him to look up. When he obeyed, the other pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, grinning up at the flush that came back over his face at the gesture. 

“So,” came Blue’s voice, still slightly winded, but recovered quickly enough that Red and Sans exchanged an amused look. 

“How long have you two been together?”


	7. More drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did some more of those drabble thingies with Fresh on a livestream!  
> Sorry, those of you that attended, I didn't end up doing those extra ones!

**Kedgeup**

 

Sans’ breath hitched, fingers scrambling for purchase against the sheets as he felt his orgasm rip through his small body. Breathing hard, he felt Fell speed up, lengthening the climax until Sans felt as though his entire body was about to come apart at the joints.

_ Heh. Come apart _ .

Chest heaving, he started to come down off his high, eyes fluttering open as he started to feel like something solid again. “God...d-damn it, Fell...that was...fuck…”

“It certainly was,” he replied matter-of-factly, and Sans yelped as he felt himself be flipped over onto his front, still-sensitive magic being teased by sharpened phalanges.

“What?” the other asked, his smirk easily heard in the tone of his voice. “Did you think I was done with you?”

 

**ClassicBerry**

 

It wasn’t fair. Sans whined through the gag in his mouth, his jaw sore even through the unimaginable pleasure crashing through his bones. Blue simply grinned down at him, hands busy running nimbly over each hole in his sacrum. His energetic lover had wanted to try something different tonight; Sans hadn’t known pure sadism was in the plans.

 

He couldn’t summon his magic, and he couldn’t cum, not until Blue let him. So he was left to the whims of the other, Blue taking advantage of his affinity to being tied up. Arms tied to the bars of the headboard, legs spread around his lover as Blue did whatever he wished with Sans’ body.

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

**ClassicLust**

 

Lust’s hips rotated to the beat, one arm above his head and the other trailing down his own body, grinning across the room at his embarrassed lover. Sans was sitting with his hands over his eyes, flushing brightly as he occasionally peeked through his fingers. 

“What’s wrong, Sansy?” he purred, grinning widely as the music picked up. 

The other hid his face again, and Lust snickered, dancing his way across the room until he stood directly in front of the other. Stepping forward, he straddled the other’s lap, tugging his hands down and away from his face before shooting the other a wink. 

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed?” he murmured, taking back up the movements of the music. He leaned forward, tracing his teeth along the other’s vertebrae. “Is something the matter?”

“N-no…”

“Oh, good!” Lust grinned, pulling away to sling his arms around the other’s neck and pressing their mouths together. 

“I want you to  _ enjoy _ this.”

 

 

**RottenBerry**

 

Well this was an unexpected turn of events.

 

Razz yelped as he was pinned to the wall by the front door, Blue slamming it closed beside him while doing anything he could to rip Razz’s clothes off as quickly as possible. Blue’s eyes were pinpricks, his face in a permanent snarl as he thoroughly dominated his lover, Razz not at all sure what had gotten into his mate until the heat scent hit him fully. He could feel it affecting his magic, heating him up in response, making him desperate for whatever Blue would give him.

 

Blue had paused, clearly worried that he had hurt his partner, only to gasp as Razz nipped at his cervical vertebrae. “Fucking wreck me, love.” Well, that did it.

 

**SpicyHoney**

Stretch grinned up at Fell, cocking a brow as he reached up, settling his hands behind his head. “Wow,” he said, and the other paused in his rocking to glare down at him. 

“Don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what?” he asked innocently. “I was just going to say--”

“Stretch, I swear to Asgore I will fucking leave you like this.”

“--That you look gorgeous like this.”

Fell stared down at him, brow crinkled. “...Was that a pun?”

Stretch laughed, rolling his hips and causing Fell to let out a strangled gasp of pleasure. “Nah. Just bein’ honest.”

Fell didn’t know how to react to that, still staring down at the other before starting to move again, leaning down to press a relatively chaste kiss to the other’s mouth before pulling away to stare down at him again. 

“Well...thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I would never  _ fuck around _ in a moment like-- _ oof! _ ”

 

**Kustard**

 

Red smiled, gently laying Sans back on the bed and hovering over him with a critical eye.

 

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Sans seemed to be having a hard time getting his breath back, eyelights still hazed and blown out in their sockets. After a moment he shook his head, shifting lightly on his back to turn on his side. Red took the cue, hurrying with cleaning them both up and letting his husband have a good gulp of water before cuddling in behind him, covering them both up to the chin.

 

Sans curled back into his chest, almost purring in content as Red wrapped his arms around him. He grinned, pulling the other even closer, before closing his eyes.

 

What a way to get tired enough to sleep without nightmares.

**ClassicCherryBerry**

“Sit down.”

Red followed the order without a second thought, falling back onto the mattress and propping himself up with his hands as he watched the others. Blue turned his commanding gaze on Sans, who was already shivering. He raised a brow in an expression uncommon of the smaller skeleton, and held out a hand, beckoning Sans closer. 

The other crossed the room quickly, and Blue gathered him into his arms, running his hands down his clothed ribs with a contemplative look on his face. Sans shuddered at the touch, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Red?”

He jumped at the sound of the other’s voice, snapping his gaze from Sans to Blue. “Uh..yeah?”

“Hold his legs still while I prepare him…” he grinned, taking a firm grip on Sans’ hips. “I hope our Sansy can handle both of us.”

 

**LustFell**

Lust swung one leg over Red’s lap, grinning down at the other as he threw his arms around his neck. “I could show you a  _ real _ good time, edgelord.”

“On the contrary,” came a growling voice from directly behind him, and Lust jumped, clinging to the fur of Red’s hood as he spun around to look over his shoulder. Fell was standing there, arms folded and a smirk stretching across his face. “I don’t believe you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Lust glanced back at Red, whose smug grin was making him want to shut him up in all kinds of creative ways, before focusing on Fell.

“Well? Why don’t you show me, then?”

 


	8. Fucking Ollie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for this one, [Ollie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free) and I gave each other songs to write smutlets to. Yes. Us, choosing the soundtrack for the other person. 
> 
> ...We're both dicks. 
> 
> So have fun reading smut written while listening to a mix of legit smut music and what the fuckery.

#  Ollie

 

**Justin Bieber - Boyfriend**

(Kustard)

 

Sans felt Red’s foot stroke up the inside of his femur, stopping to press at the front of his pants. His grip on the fork in his hand tightened as he fought to swallow the bite of food he’d taken. He honestly should have known better what with the teasing that he’d been subjected to all night- he had no idea why Red always did this whenever they went out to eat, especially in a classy place like this- but he’d dug his grave at this point, and now he had to lie in it.

More pressure, and he choked on the bite in his mouth, hand reaching for the glass of water set in front of his plate to hold onto, trying to hide just how much his hands were shaking. Red looked at him hungrily before he returned to his food, taking an entirely-too-long lick to clean off his fork. He was fairly certain his face was a vibrant shade of blue at this point, and he was getting more than one angry glare from unhappy patrons of the restaurant. 

Another grind of the heel at his pelvis, and he started forward, water sloshing out of the glass and onto the tablecloth. God, he hoped that he could just stay quiet.

 

**30H!3 - Deja Vu**

(Blackcherry)

 

Red only winced a little bit as his back was slammed into the wall of the club, the corner dark and smelling of rancid vomit. Entirely unarousing, if not for the intense gaze of Razz. “And just what the  _ fuck _ did you think you were doing out there?”

He shuddered, feeling his eyes dilate and magic begin to gather in his arousal. So he’d had a drink. Or ten. 

In a moment of bravery he brought his hand up, grabbing around Razz’s waist and pulling their bodies flush together, grinding his arousal against the other’s hip. “What? You don’t like dancing?”

Razz leaned forward to growl in his ear, the sound sending another shiver down his spine as a hand scratched roughly down his scapula. “I don’t like  _ you _ dancing with other people’s hands on you.”

Red panted openly, hips jutting forward as his coccyx was gripped roughly, twisted and sending sparks of burning pleasure up to his alcohol-addled brain. Briefly, he smelt a drink on Razz’s breath, and grinned at knowing that he wasn’t the only one with lowered inhibitions. “Oh? And what are you going to do about it?”

Razz chuckled in his ear, head coming down to bite harshly into his exposed collarbone. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

 

**Hannah Montana - Nobody’s Perfect**

(HoneyKetchup)

 

Sans swore, hips canting forwards to try and get more stimulation or movement or  _ something _ for fucks sake. Stretch didn’t seem bothered by his non-threatening growls and hollow curses, casually holding both of Sans’ hands in one of his own, pinning them to the mattress above his head as he finished off his cigarette. He took another drag, blowing the smoke up in the air before he looked down where their magic was joined, his cock buried deep inside of the smaller. Sans swore louder.    
“Stretch, for fucks sake, just  _ do something _ already before I kick your ass!” Stretch cocked his head to the side, giving a smug grin.

“What? You mean, like this?” He pulled out about an inch, thrusting back in shallowly. This did nothing to appease the smaller, who had been subjected to such treatment for the past ten minutes, unable to deform his magic due to the intrusion inside him.

Sans sobbed, back arching off the bed as he tried to get at least  _ something _ on his clit, but was unsuccessful. “Come on,  _ please, _ what’s it going to take for you to move?!”

Stretch closed his eyes as he took another deep drag, snuffing the butt out on the headboard of his bed before he flicked it off to the side. He leaned down, nose to nose with Sans, letting the smoke curl out of his mouth as he spoke. “You can  _ beg.” _

 

**Usher - Scream**

(ClassicCherryBerry)

 

Sans pushed Red down, scooting forwards to straddle his lap, hands resting on his shoulders. He leaned down, reconnecting their mouths, tongue forming to press at Red’s, the other pulling the appendage into his mouth to suck on it lightly. Hands came up to the side of his ribs, scratching lightly down his sides as the kiss continued.

He heard a few shutter clicks off to their side, and did his best not to look over at where Blue was standing, lens trained on them. He heard the camera be set down on the table beside them, and cracked open an eye just in time to see Blue reaching to them, repositioning hands and limbs, sensually stroking wherever his hands left. Sans panted, turning his head slightly to give Red better access as the other began to lap at his neck, teeth scraping gently over his cervical spine. More shutter clicks. Blue walked over again, climbing onto the bed behind Sans as his hands toyed with the hem of the shirt he was wearing before he pulled it over his head, leaving Sans’ ribs exposed. 

Red took this opportunity to give gentle bites to his clavicle before leaning down, broad tongue licking a stripe up his sternum. Blue’s hands began to tug at Sans’ pants, pulling them past his hips. Red chuckled, stopping his assault on Sans’ torso to look at the other. “You finally planning on joining us?”

Blue laughed. “Nope! Just trying to help things along!” Sans looked over his shoulder just in time to see the hungry flicker in the other’s gaze, and the look made him tremble slightly. “I want a picture of him screaming our names as he comes.”

 

**Macerena**

(Tango)

 

Lust smiled over his shoulder, hands coming over his head as he ground his hips back harder. Dance laughed where he held the sides of his pelvis, tucking his face into the side of the other’s neck and taking a deep breath. He smelt like sweat, and something thick and sweet- the scent of his ever-present heat, probably- and Dance found himself wanting more. His hands came around the front of the body that was grinding on him, tugging at the tops of the pants as his tongue came out to taste the other’s spine. Lust groaned as a hand slipped into the front of his pants to stroke his clit (he’d formed his magic sometime during their “dance”), reaching an arm around the side of his head to grab the back of Dance’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

They parted mouth, both panting now, and Lust ground his hips back into the obvious bulge on the other’s pelvis, giving a needy moan. A bit of magic flickered in Dance’s socket, and the tightening grip around his waist was the only warning he was given before they blipped away.

 

**AFI - Prelude 12/21**

(Rottenberry)

 

Blue smiled where he sat at the foot of the bed, remote held in his hand as he hummed. He turned it over in his hands like he was looking it over (despite knowing very well what each and every button did), giving a thoughtful hum as he flicked the intensity of the vibrators up. The sound of buzzing was drowned out by the choked moan Razz let out as he shook his way through yet another orgasm, trembling and sweating at the overstimulation. Blue laughed lightly. 

“Seven, right?”

Razz nodded, though with all the trembling he was doing Blue may have been mistaken. No matter. He didn’t hear the safeword, which meant it was safe to keep going. He reached a hand forward as he turned the intensity of the vibrators down, grabbing onto the string attached to one and pulling it out of the other’s pussy. It was soaked in his own juices, and Blue looked up, making sure Razz had eye contact with him as he put it in his mouth, sucking on it loudly before pulling it back out with a pop.

Blue set a soothing hand on the top of Razz’s thigh- though with how overstimulated his lover was, even a motion like that was probably borderline painful- turning the small buzzer over his his hands. He could still see the other three buried deep in his pussy, slightly visible through the translucent magic. 

He smiled again, tilting his head to the side. He brought the hand with the vibrator down, pressing it to the other’s engorged clit, loving the way he no longer tried to stifle his moans. “Should we try and shoot for eight?”

 

**Justin Bieber - Baby ft. Ludacris**

(BBQHoney)

 

Slim snorted, bringing the blunt back up to his mouth and taking another drag. He winked at Stretch as he breathed out a cloud of smoke, watching it curl up to the ceiling. Stretch just huffed, crossing his arms and looking off to the side. “Oh, fuck off.”

Slim laughed again, already feeling a buzz. His hand came up to poke at the side of Stretch’s cheek. “Aww. The poor baby isn’t allowed to smoke weed anymore because he got grounded.”

Stretch shoved his hand and face away, looking at the blunt with longing. “Fuck you.”

Slim flopped forward so his head was in Stretch’s lap, looking up at him with drug-hazed eyes. He winked again. “Well, I mean. I wouldn’t be opposed.” Stretch glared at him and he snickered, waving the roll around in front of his face. “What if there was a way you could get high without technically smoking?”

Stretch gave a suspicious glance down to his lap. Slim brought the blunt up to his mouth, taking a deep drag. “What the hell are you talking abo-”

Slim grabbed the front of his hoodie, pulling him down and connecting their mouths. Stretch tensed against him until he felt smoke being exhaled in his mouth and he took in a deep breath. He breathed the shotgun out, looking down to his lap with less annoyance before. He seemed to pause in thought before he moved the hand Slim had the blunt in back to his mouth, letting the other take a drag before he captured him in another kiss.

When Slim pressed his tongue into his mouth this time around, he didn’t hesitate before returning the kiss.

  
  
  


#  Crush

 

**Flo Rida - Whistle**

(Cherryberry)

 

Blue’s knees hit the floor hard, drawing a half-wince even as his hands were already darting forward, experience making the process of tugging Red’s pants down to his knees an easy one. Red barely had time to make a sound before Blue’s mouth was on his pelvis, tongue tracing a path up his pubic symphysis as his fingers dug into his iliac crests. 

Blue grinned up at him, even as he kept his mouth moving, and Red felt his breath come out in a half-strangled sort of noise he barely recognized as being in his voice. The other’s big blue eyes peered up at him, vaguely heart-shaped and reflecting off the panes of the other’s bones. 

It was no time at all before his magic had formed and Blue’s tongue was dragging up the length of the summoned member. His blue-tinged saliva was covering the magic in a layer of purple, and the soft hums of approval coming from the smaller skeleton just about had Red going cross-eyed in pleasure. 

With a soft noise, Blue pulled away, grinning up at him as he replaced his mouth with one hand. 

“I wonder what we’d taste like mixed together?”

 

**Owl City - Fireflies**

(WitheredLove)

 

“Fuck...I can’t believe I didn’t close that…”

Lust took a deep breath, doing his best to appear to be keeping his eyes to himself as the other stripped off his shirt. Razz had been talking about  _ something _ (probably his own self-importance) and had been completely distracted, lifting his water bottle to his mouth and accidentally dumping the entire contents down his front. 

He slung his soaked shirt over the railing of the nearest piece of equipment, glaring down at his pants. Lust allowed himself to hope, for a moment, that those would be removed as well. Then he remembered they were at the gym. 

In public. 

Oh, well, he’d heard somewhere that Razz was an exhibitionist. Or a voyer. He couldn’t remember which. He honestly couldn’t remember much of anything, suddenly, as Razz stretched up on his toes to reach the equipment. 

Apparently he had decided that, shirt or no shirt, he was going to continue working out. 

Lust took a deep breath, willing away the purple glow he knew covered his pelvis and thanking every higher power that might exist that he had thought to loosen that cap. 

 

**Foster the People - Pumped Up Kicks**

(Kustard)

 

The back of Sans’ knees hit the couch hard, sending him sprawling backwards into the cushions and bringing Red to land practically on top of him. Almost immediately, his mouth was recaptured, the other’s tongue pressing insistently at his teeth until he let them part. 

The rumbling vibration of a chuckle made its way into his mouth as Red’s hands began to wander, and he smacked him on the shoulder in response. This only earned him another laugh, and fingers snaking under his shirt to curl and twist around his floating ribs. 

The only response he could give to this was the arching of his back, his mouth far too occupied to let out the moan he wanted it to.

After a few seconds, they broke apart, chests heaving and hands still running the lines of each other’s bodies. Red winked cheekily, and Sans rolled his eyes, despite eagerly anticipating the question to come.

“Upstairs?”

 

**Rachel Bloom - You Can Touch My Boobies**

(SpicyHoney)

 

Fell sighed as he heard a crash from the other room, drying his hands quickly and crossing the kitchen to peek into the living room. Sure enough, Stretch was sprawled  across the floor, drunk as all hell. 

Suppressing amusement, he approached the other, crouching to shake his shoulder. Stretch looked up quickly, taking a moment to focus before he surged to his feet, somehow knocking Fell back and looming over him, grinning widely. 

Fell was getting the feeling this was going to be a long night.

 

**Electric Six - Gay Bar**

(Rottenberry)

 

Blue was...well, more than a little tipsy. He was dancing,  _ not _ “flailing wildly like a crazy person” as Alphys had told him, in the middle of the dance floor. This club was one of those with lots of dark corners and strobe lights, strangers pressed up against him on all sides, and he  _ loved  _ it. 

Suddenly, he felt hands on his wrists, twisting them around into a hold and holding them down to his front as he was pulled into the front of their body. He twisted around awkwardly, vaguely wondering if he was about to be kidnapped, when he saw another skeleton, smirking at him, but with the obvious haze of arousal in his purple eyelights. 

Blue grinned back, deciding that learning this stranger’s name could wait for a time when magic wasn’t gathering so tightly in his pelvis. He ground back against their front, groaning as he felt fingers fluttering along his hipbones. 

Their hand mapped out his side, making its way up until it gripped onto his chin, turning his head again until their mouths met in a kiss. 

Every felt so heavy, and Blue was way overheated, his own hands being pressed into the front of his pelvis by strange hands as his mouth was ravaged by their tongue. He ground back again, wishing he could get more friction where he really needed it, when the other pulled away, leaving him feeling far too empty. 

Then the other grinned widely, nodding in the direction of an empty booth, and Blue grinned. 

“Lead the way!”

 

**Side to Side - Ariana Grande**

(Passionfruit)

 

Blue rocked his hips forward, gasping as he felt the other’s length move inside of him. Lust groaned, squeezing his eyes shut for a split second before they flew open again, focusing on the form of the smaller skeleton above him. Blue grinned, then adjusted his grip on the other’s ribs before beginning to move in earnest. 

Lust’s mouth fell open, but he stayed silent, not wanting to miss a single one of the gasping breaths Blue was letting out. The other’s eyelights had hazed out over nearly his entire sockets, the brightness of them almost making it seem as though they  _ were _ his sockets. 

His hands tightened where they were gripping onto the other’s femurs, digging his fingers into the bone the way he knew Blue liked, and grinning at the high-pitched moan that signalled his approval of that action. 

Blue let go of Lust’s ribs with one shaking hand, reaching forward to let the fingers hover in front of his clenched teeth. “Open up,” he prodded, breath hitching as he continued to move. 

Lust obeyed easily, laving his tongue over the fingers that were pressed past his teeth and coating them in purple saliva, eyelights glimmering with mischief even as his body was beginning to tighten. 

After a moment, Blue removed his fingers from Lust’s mouth, sitting up and bringing his soaked hand down to his own clit. He threw back his head as Lust watched, and Lust couldn’t help but wonder how anyone so cute could be so fucking  _ sexy _ .

 

**Spongebob Trap Remix** (ollie what the fuck)

(idec at this point)

 

“There go dat boi,” Slim wheezed, doing his best not to fall off the couch and nearly failing several different times. “Oh...oh  _ shit _ , whaddup?!”

Papyrus sighed loudly, hands on his hips. “Is this why you bought me this outfit? For the memes?” He was wearing a latex bodysuit, personally chosen by the household asswipe. It clung to his bones tightly, showing off every curve and dip, and of  _ course _ it was bright, neon green. 

“Why did I even let you talk me into wearing this?!” Papyrus asked, looking down at himself in horror. “What is happening?!”

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sans and Razz came in, talking animatedly about something or another before they paused, staring at the scene in confusion and a bit of honest fear. “Uh…” Sans said, looking as though he required some bleach. “What’s happening here.” 

The door slammed. Razz was already gone. Possibly to fly himself directly into the sun, no one knows. 

“We...uh…”

How the fuck did they even begin to explain this? 

“We were just about to have some kinky sex, Sans?”

Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go hit up [Ollie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free) they're amazing as you can tell (except in their music taste fuck that)


	9. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha you guys thought String Theory was this deep dark sad story but joke's on you, it was nothing but porn this whole time
> 
> Warnings for like...rape hints. Absolutely no noncon in the present events, but there is hinting to it in the past, so just be careful. NSFW, as usual for this OSC

Blue didn’t regret much about his life. A few little conversations here and there, a couple of sets of genocide that he’s stayed awake staring at a wall at 1am thinking about a time or two. You know. Your usual stuff. 

But when Razz jumps back and away from him, Blue’s regret is  _ immediate.  _

All he’d done, technically, was brush his fingers over the other’s sternum, an action he’d done probably a thousand times before, sitting together or  when neither of them could sleep. With the conversation acting as a background, it’d been fine. Pairing a touch like that with late-night whispering, Blue’s head on Razz’s shoulder and their legs tangled together, it was natural. Comforting. Just an affirmation that Razz was right there in front of him.

But  _ this _ …

He’s pretty sure he understands a reaction like that when the normally-innocent touch is paired with their mouths pressed together, biting back sighs so that the other occupant of the house won’t hear them. A touch like that means something so  _ different _ in that sort of context. 

And now Razz is staring at him across the couch, the expression on his face making Blue’s soul twist in hurt. 

He gets it. He really does. Touch is a complicated thing. Even though they had done  _ that _ before, it had been so spur-of-the-moment, fueled by adrenaline and relief. This had been a slow burn. From sitting side-by-side to curling up in Razz’s lap to a kiss pressed to his cheek to…

Well. 

“Are you okay?” Blue asks, then winces at the way his voice comes out about 50 shades huskier than it should be. He clears his throat, tries again. Razz shoots him a stiff smile. 

“Yeah… yeah, sorry, we can…” He reaches for Blue again, but he leans back, staying out of reach. 

Despite the warmth in his soul and bones, he doesn’t want to do this with that look in Razz’s eyes. He might not be exactly  _ perfect _ , but something about that just feels so  _ wrong _ . 

Hurt flashes through Razz’s eyes, and he goes to stand, but Blue shoots out a hand, curling around his wrist. “Razz, you don’t have to feel like…” He’s struck, suddenly, by how awkward this is. He’s all too aware of the magic flooding his pelvis, can’t quite bring himself to look down and see if the glow is visible. Instead, he meets Razz’s eyes, reaches out for his hand. 

“I love you, you know that, and  _ I _ know that something like that is probably…” Razz raises a brow, and Blue can see the edges of his mouth twitching. “W-what I mean to say is just… you’re enough, all on your own, and I know that last time was sort of… a unique situation and we really don’t have to--”

“You sound like an ad against teen pregnancy.”

Blue jumps (when did he get wound up so tightly?) and meets Razz’s amused grin with a half-hearted glare. “I’m just… trying to be…”

His words lose their flow, and he trails off, looking down at where his hands are curled together in his lap. Yep, that damn glow is definitely visible. Fantastic. 

Razz cups one of his cheeks, tilting his head up so that they’re face-to-face. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Blue murmurs, and Razz’s eyelights go soft around the edges, just like they always do. 

“You’re right,” he says. “I’m not… I’m not ready to…” Trailing off, Razz sighs, hands dropping from Blue’s face to instead clutch at the hands that are still in his lap. Blue nods, surprising himself with the fact that he really is okay with that. It’s not like he can’t take a cold shower, and it’s  _ worth it _ so that Razz can--

“But that’s just me,” Razz continues, a smirk playing on the edges of his mouth as he runs his thumbs along Blue’s hands. His voice has dropped, the tone distantly familiar and sending a shiver down Blue’s spine. “Just because I can’t fuck you doesn’t mean I don’t want to make you scream my name. Just because I don’t want to be touched, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to touch  _ you _ .” 

Blue realized his mouth has dropped open, and he closes it with a  _ clack _ , regarding Razz doubtfully. “Razz, I-I’m alright, you don’t have to--”

“Oh, I know,” Razz breathes. Blue shivers, wide eyes locked with Razz’s hazy ones. Razz leans forward. “I remember how to make you come apart. I know where to kiss you to make you  _ cry _ with how good it feels. I want to be the reason you’re moaning out loud, to hear my name in your voice when you’re right on the edge. I could have you wound so tight that when you cum, all you see is stars.”

Razz smirks. Reaching up, he swipes a finger over the corner of Blue’s mouth, and he realizes he’s drooling. 

“It’s really too bad that your brother is upstairs.” Razz sighs regretfully, and Blue can’t stop the whine of disappointment that makes its way out of his mouth. Snickering, Razz stands, stretches so that the bottom of his ribcage is visible under the hem of his already too-short shirt. Then he shrugs nonchalantly. “Well, I’m pretty tired. I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”

And with that, Blue is left sitting on the couch, watching the sway of Razz’s hips as he climbs the stairs. For a few seconds, he’s not totally sure he can move. 

Then one shaking hand dives into his pocket, pulling out his phone and dialing in a number he knows a little too well. 

“Hey, Fell? I need a little bit of a favor.”

 

Sex has always been complicated. Razz’s world was not a good one, never a kind one, and the idea of sex being connected to intimacy and care was a belief only held by those by those with little chance of survival. 

No, sex was what you had to do to get rid of a heat. Sex was something you shouldn’t hold close to your chest, or it would be taken from you with no warning. There was always someone bigger, stronger, crueler. Even for Razz.  _ Especially _ for Razz, when he was younger.

Razz had never done the taking, though. It hadn’t been difficult just to find someone who was willing, usually someone wishing to strike a bargain. 

Sex was… necessary. Enjoyment was secondary. 

Until Blue. 

It wasn’t until he was hit with the exhausted crash of spent adrenaline that he ever even considered sex to be enjoyable. It wasn’t until Blue, inhibitions lowered with Razz’s healing magic running through his body, pressed their mouths together, breathed out a moan against his teeth, that Razz had ever even really  _ wanted  _ to do it. 

For once, it wasn’t fueled by pain or desperation. All he’d been able to think was how much he wanted to be closer to him. All he’d been able to do was follow the instinct that was telling him to--

Well. 

He shut the door behind him, leaned back against it, huffed out a laugh as, in the room next door, Stretch’s phone rang. 

Blue was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever even known. Leaving his world, coming here, standing side-by-side against everything that might come their way? It was the fulfillment of a dream he’d never even known he had. 

But sex was complicated. 

Downstairs, Blue’s voice rang out, high and nervous. Razz couldn’t understand the words, but he was honestly surprised by the calmness in Stretch’s reply. With how suspicious he was of everything they did, every interaction they had, he wondered what Blue had done to convince him to leave. 

That was the problem, though, wasn’t it? 

Razz was dangerous. He always would be. He was selfish, and he was angry. And even with Blue, the one source of light he could hold, every interaction was a risk. How many times, in the few weeks he’d been in this world, had he woken from a nightmare to find his hands around Blue’s neck? How many times had he lashed out halfway, nearly hurting the one person he’d ever been able to love? 

Blue was quick to reassure, to convince him that he was fine. And he refused to leave Razz behind, told him that he was going to self-destruct when Razz tried to make him. Razz loved Blue, with his whole soul. Somehow, Blue returned that. 

He would sooner die that wish harm upon him. 

But how the hell was he supposed to keep Blue safe if he couldn’t even think straight? If he was so caught up in pleasure that he couldn’t stop himself? That he couldn’t even listen to the other begging him “Don’t”?

God, he would never even begin to be able to forgive himself. 

Forcing himself to unstiffen, he pushes off the door and crosses the room to sit on the bed. He can hear the  _ thump _ of Blue’s footsteps on the stairs, realizes that Stretch must have left. Despite himself, he can feel anticipation swelling in his bones, twisting his hands in the blanket as he hears Blue hit the landing. It would never cease to amaze him that  _ this  _ is how it’s supposed to feel. 

The door inches open, and Razz swallows his nerves, leaning back on his hands and grinning as Blue peeks in. They make eye contact, and Razz winks, swiping his tongue over his teeth. With a loud squeak and a bright flush, Blue slams the door shut. Razz bursts out laughing as he hears the other swear loudly, a quiet  _ thump _ signalling that he has apparently tripped backwards over his own feet. 

Standing up, Razz crosses the room and opens the door. Blue is in the process of bouncing to his feet, leaning back casually against the landing’s railing, blushing furiously but with his head held high. “Hey,” he says, and Razz bites back another round of laughter. 

“Hi. Were you going to come in?” He flashes the other a toothy grin. “I promise I won’t bite.”

Blue visibly falters, then forces a smirk. “Color me disappointed.”

Snickering, Razz holds out a hand. When Blue takes it, he tugs him into the bedroom, backing up quickly to let the other in before letting go. As Razz sits back down on the bed, Blue swallows, eyes raking up and down his body before he clears his throat. He turns around and closes the door. 

Despite the newly empty house, the click of the lock engaging seems to soothe some of the tension in Blue’s shoulders. When he turns around, Razz holds out his arms. Blue hesitates. “A-are you  _ sure _ \--”

“Yes.”

Blue’s indecision is still showing on his face, so Razz sighs, tilting his head to one side with a grin. “Do I have to tell you what I want to do to you?” 

Shuddering, Blue steps forward, slinging one leg over Razz’s so that he’s straddling his lap. Razz wraps his arms around Blue’s back, curling his fingers between his ribs through his shirt. Breath hitching, Blue presses his face into Razz’s neck. 

“Maybe you should.”

Razz hums, dragging his grip on the other’s ribs down just enough to elicit a gasp. “How long do you think you’ll be able to last?” he asks, and Blue’s breath gets hotter against his clavicle. “How long will you be able to handle me? How many different ways can I  _ touch _ you--” One hand slips under the hem of Blue’s shirt, stroking at the sensitive underside of his sternum. “--Until you can’t take it anymore?” Blue’s breath chokes, and Razz smirks. “Would you like us to keep count, my dear?”

Blue huffs out a laugh at the name, pulling away just enough to press a kiss to Razz’s chin. Snorting, Razz removes the hand under Blue’s shirt to tilt his face up, kissing him harshly just like how he knows the other loves. 

Blue moans into his mouth, and Razz lets one of his own escape, more of a barely-there sigh than anything. Blue shudders, parting his teeth, and Razz presses his tongue to the other’s. This is familiar, easy. Stroking over Blue’s summoned tongue with his own, scraping the barbell through it against the back of Blue’s teeth. Swallowing every noise out of the other’s mouth, taking it for his own and locking it away for later review. 

They break apart, chests heaving, and Razz shifts back, turns, pulls Blue properly onto the bed. He catches the other’s shirt, tugs it over his head, drags his tongue up Blue’s sternum. Blue’s fingers grip at the back of his head. He’s not pushing, he’s not pulling. Probably just grounding himself. 

“R-razz…”

The rasping crack of Blue’s voice has his magic sparking, but he ignores it, pressing kisses to individual ribs, grinding his teeth against the ones that make Blue gasp. 

He feels the other grab at the sides of his face, tugging him up and smashing their mouths together. Razz lets himself fall back, bringing Blue down with him. Blue lets out a yelp of surprise that quickly morphs into a quiet moan as Razz grips onto his hips, digging his fingers into the bone. 

Blue shifts, and Razz grins into his mouth, brushing his fingers lightly over the summoned warmth he can feel through the other’s pants. He hooks his fingers into the hem, and Blue’s breath catches. Razz can feel the other’s fingers tangling into the cloth of his shirt. 

Breaking away from the kissing, Blue pants quietly, hazy eyelights searching Razz’s face as his pants are tugged down over his hips. Razz grins at him, one hand leaving the waistband to trail back up his bare femur. 

He didn’t know a hum could sound so desperate. 

 

Razz has that look in his eyes. The one that makes Blue want to simultaneously burst into joyful tears and collapse backwards onto the nearest chaise like a distressed southern belle. 

As Blue pushes himself up to kneel, he can feel the other’s eyes raking his body. Slipping his pants off and tossing them to one side, Blue stills, supporting himself on Razz’s ribcage with one hand as he is bared to the other’s scrutiny. 

Razz has never seen him like this. He’s never been completely bareboned, with his knees spread to either side of Razz’s waist, completely exposed. Resisting the urge to cover himself, he looks up. 

He’s just… staring at him. 

Not even like  _ that _ , he’s just looking into his eyes, watching and waiting as Blue finds himself frozen in embarrassment. 

One of Razz’s hands slides up to cup the back of his pelvis, the other gripping the hand that is holding him up. He uses the leverage to urge him forward until their faces are within inches of one another. Blue can feel the hand on his pelvis tighten as Razz kisses his cheek, then breaks away to smile at him. Not that asshole smirk he’s always wearing, not a wide grin of amusement. Just a smile. 

“You are gorgeous,” he says reverently. 

Blue can’t find it in himself to deny it, for once. He takes in the look he is being given, the truth flashing brightly through Razz’s eyelights. Then he leans down, propping himself up with his elbows on either side of Razz’s head, intending to kiss him but instead just closing his eyes as Razz presses his teeth to his cheeks, his chin, his forehead. 

“I love you so much.”

Blue shivers, feeling fingers wrapping around his coccyx. “I love you t--”

His words cut off in a yelp as Razz sinks his teeth into his collarbone, stroking his fingers over the holes in his sacrum. Blue’s summoned magic flutters in anticipation, but in the next moment, Razz is pulling his hands away completely. He drags his tongue over the bite, kisses it with uncharacteristic softness. Then he looks up, meets Blue’s eyes, and grins, waggling his brows. 

Blue snorts in amusement at the expression on his face. “What are you doing?” 

“This is my ‘you’re about to cum really hard’ face.” 

“Funny, I was getting more ‘I don’t know how a vagina works so I’m stalling’ vibes from that face.” 

“Is that a challenge?” 

Blue barely has time to laugh before Razz is pushing him back up to his knees, tugging on his ribs to get him to scoot forward. Trying not to flush, Blue settles his legs on either side of Razz’s head, sitting back on his sternum for a moment as he swallows. Razz smiles, then grabs Blue by the hips, pulling him within reach. 

He nearly falls forward, catching himself on the headboard just as Razz spreads him open with his thumbs, flicking his piercing against Blue’s clit. 

“Ohhh...wo-ow…” Blue gasps, voice coming out far too high as his grip on the headboard tightens. Razz repeats the action a few times before pressing the flat of his tongue against it, licking broad swaths over the sensitive nerves. Blue lets out a shaky breath, trying to relax and failing miserably. As the ministrations continue, teasing at the magic, his spine arches, and his ribcage is pressed into the headboard. He can see Razz when he looks down through his ribcage, eyes closed and hands wandering over his hips and legs. 

He has to look away, trying to regain his sense, resist the urge that’s telling him to grind forward into the other’s face until he can’t breathe. Then Razz hums, slipping his tongue inside of Blue as he uses one thumb to continue circling his clit. Blue bites back a curse, squeezing his eyes shut as his body rolls forward against his conscious will. 

He can feel Razz’s tongue curling, pressing hard against his walls, drawing the liquids back into his mouth as he pants. His fingers speed up as he licks his teeth, and his eyes open as Blue curls forward, breathing out gasping moans. He can see Razz watching him, eyelights hazy hearts, blue-tinged juices smeared across his face, and his eyes hood as he sees Blue watching him. With a softness that contrasts the way the fingers of his free hand are digging into his ilium, he kisses the inside of Blue’s leg. 

Then the hand working at his clit drops, pressing two fingers inside him as he leans up, sealing his mouth over Blue’s cunt. 

Gasping, Blue leans his forehead against the headboard, hands barely hanging on to the edge and legs trembling beneath him. Razz sucks his clit into his mouth as the fingers work him open, curling forward to press into a spot that’s making Blue want to scream. 

He scissors the fingers hard enough to burn before pulling them out completely, replacing them with his tongue. Blue arches forward, clit catching on Razz’s noseridge and making him cry out loudly enough that he covers his mouth for a moment. Then he drops the hand shakily back to the headboard, staring down at his partner before he repeats the motion. He can feel Razz’s piercing dragging on the inside of his summoned flesh, the catch of his nose giving him a spark of pain to mix with the pleasure. Razz grips his hips, pulls out his tongue and pinches Blue’s summoned flesh between sharp teeth, and Blue sees white, shuddering through an orgasm as Razz hums against him. 

As he comes down from his high, starting to pull away, Razz lets out a noise of disapproval. Blue shivers at the vibration, then Razz is propping himself up on one elbow, forcing Blue’s hips higher into the air as he buries three fingers inside of him. Blue cries out, arching forward as he feels the edge re-approaching. He shudders in overstimulation, gasping and panting as Razz rolls his tongue back over his clit, slurping lewdly at the soaked folds. 

Blue feels tears prick at his eyes as Razz’s fingers hit that spot inside him over and over again, and he looks down to see Razz staring up at his face, tongue at his clit and fingers buried deep inside him. Looking away, Blue pushes his face into his shaking arms, rocking back and forth and trying to keep his eyes from crossing in pleasure. 

“Right… right  _ there _ , Razz, r-right...ha-a! F-fas-fasteeerrrr…”

Razz obliges, abusing the summoned ecto until Blue is screaming, hips pressing downward hard enough that Razz is forced back down onto his back, moaning quietly into Blue’s dripping cunt. 

This time, as Blue’s shaking body relaxes, Razz pulls back. He kisses the bone around the magic gently, removing his fingers and sliding them against his tongue, sighing at the taste. 

As Blue comes down from his high, his spine uncurls, and he nearly settles down onto Razz’s grinning face before he catches himself. Carefully, he lifts one shaking leg, unstraddling Razz before near-collapsing to the mattress. 

Blue stretches out, smiling contentedly as he feels Razz roll into his side, throwing an arm across his shoulders and kissing his temple. Blue glances at him, laughs as he catches sight of the slick still smeared across his face. Razz grins back, then shudders as Blue reaches up to grab his chin, holding him steady as he licks some of the release from his teeth. 

Humming, Blue places an open-mouth kiss to Razz’s mouth, closing his eyes as the gesture is reciprocated. His tongue slides tiredly against Razz’s more enthusiastic one, and he breathes out a moan as he tastes himself in the languid kiss. 

They break apart, and Razz drags Blue back with him as he rolls onto his back. His shirt is bunched up against his ribs, and Blue’s fingers are almost immediately trailing his spine. 

“Can… can I see you?” 

Somehow, after all that, the question comes out safe. Innocent and calm. 

He’s still about to take it back, worried he’s made the other uncomfortable, but Razz is already nodding slowly in understanding, hands hesitating for a split second on the hem of his shirt before he sits up, yanking the cloth over his head. 

Blue has seen this before, a handful of times, but he still holds back a wince at the scars criss-crossing Razz’s bones. As Razz lays back down, lifting his hips to pull off his shorts, Blue studies him in his entirety. The way the scars cover him from head to toe. The unformed magic swirling in his pelvis, just the right shade of purple that it could almost look like a bruise. The power in his arms, his legs, the width of his ribcage. Blue touches a scar that spans the length of a rib, ducks down to kiss it. 

Razz lets out a soft breath, and Blue glances down at the magic in his pelvis. “Do you want me to--” 

“No,” comes the soft reply, and Blue looks up, meets his eyes. They’ve sharpened, the hearts far clearer now as he continues, “I just want to hold on to you.” 

Blue can’t help but grin. “Well?”

“Well, what?” 

His grin widens, and he nuzzles up into Razz’s clavicle. “Hold me, then. And never let me go, right?”

Razz’s eyes soften, and he circles Blue in his arms, tugging him close so that he can press their foreheads together. They share breath for a moment, Razz’s fingers trailing down the back of Blue’s spine. Razz tilts his chin up, pressing a chaste kiss to Blue’s teeth, barely pulling away as he murmurs his response. 

“I don’t plan on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on my [Tumblr](http://crushingonsans.tumblr.com/)!  
> I post the occasional line or two from things I'm working on, answer asks, occasionally attempt to art, and play Cards Against Humanity with my followers every Saturday! Everyone is welcome to come, just watch out for the post each week and follow the link!


End file.
